My Lusty VA Lemons Stories!
by luffyluver2215
Summary: a series of DIFFERENT one shots with the characters from Vampire Academy! all lusty lemons! please read and review!
1. A Gift From Rose

***WARNING*: There have been so many comments on my other stories about how there should be more lemons. So I decided to make an ALL lemon story. These are different one shots with different situations and some times different characters. I'll put the summary before every story.**

_Summary: Rose and Dimitri have been friends for a while but Rose decides she wants something more and is about to show him just how badly she wants it._

A Gift from Rose

**R: I've been thinking about you all day.**

Dimitri read the message that had popped up on his screen and his mind began to wander. Rose was a friend of his but recently, she'd started flirting with him; flirting that was beginning to get to frankly outrageous levels. He wasn't sure how serious she was but she certainly wasn't holding back with the filth.

As she continued to type, describing in graphic detail exactly what she'd done and with which toys whilst she thought of him, Dimitri felt his cock start to stir. And then...

**R: So, want to come over and watch me play after work?**

He'd had a hard day at work and all he really wanted was a pint and a chance to crash out but then again, this wasn't the kind of offer he got every day.

**R: I've got beer here.**

The message appeared on the screen. Rose knew him too well.

**D: Why not then? **

He typed, wondering what he was letting himself in for.

He was late arriving at Rose's. She answered the door fully clothed; he'd been half-expecting some kind of porn cliche 'lingerie-clad-vixen' attempt but no, same old Rose. OK, she was wearing a rather flimsy t-shirt that showed she was bra-less and a vaguely short skirt but that was nothing particularly new.

She led him to the front room, grabbed him a beer and soon they were blathering away as normal. Dimitri began to wonder if he'd misread the situation entirely. But then...

"So, feeling a bit more relaxed?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Want to see what I was up to earlier?"

"Um, yes."

This all seemed a bit contrived. Was she just going to strip off and start touching herself?

"Here you go then." Rose picked up the video remote and passed it to him. "Press play - I'm going to get some more beers."

As she left the room, Dimitri hit the remote control and the TV screen was filled with an image of Rose writhing around on the bed, her fingers rubbing her visibly wet cunt. 'Fuck.' he thought. It wasn't quite what he'd been expecting.

"You like?" Rose returned with the beers and was standing, smiling, in the doorway.

"I like." he said.

"Good."

Rose sat next to him on the sofa, near enough for him to feel her body heat but not actually touching him.

As the video progressed, she was watching him closely for his reaction and it seemed only polite - not to mention desirable - for him to lean forward and kiss her. She stroked his hair as they kissed, her nails delicately teasing the back of his neck. As the kiss deepened, she pressed her body against his and he could feel her erect nipples against his chest. Soon, she was arching towards him, her thigh pressing against his growing erection and her intermittent breathy moans showing her arousal. But then, she pulled back.

"So you don't really like the video then? You seem to be getting distracted."

"Of course I like the video."

By now, the Rose on screen was sliding a toy into her cunt, her fingers working over her clit as the toy slid deep inside her. Dimitri felt a hand on his thigh and Rose gradually moved her hand up to stroke his cock.

"Hmmm, I guess maybe it is having the desired effect."

Her fingers caressed him through the fabric of his boxers and he could feel the blood rushing to his cock. She started to kiss his neck, her tongue trailing over him as her hand continued to rub him. He groaned as she undid his fly and started to pump his cock, her thumb sliding over his head while her hand gripped his shaft.

"Sorry." she murmured in his ear. "But I've been wanting to do this all day."

She bent to take his cock in her mouth, her tongue flickering delicately over the head before her lips moved down and she took his cock right into the back of her throat. He could feel the head playing against her tonsils, her right hand moving simultaneously with her mouth and her left softly stroking his balls.

Meanwhile, on screen, Rose was bucking up against the toy, having moved the camera closer to her cunt giving him a graphic view of the vibe sliding in and out, its stimulator rubbing her extremely swollen clit. The moans on screen were soon joined by Rose's own real life moans; she was enjoying sucking him as much as he was enjoying being sucked. This became even more obvious when he saw her hand had moved from his balls to between her own thighs. Her rucked up skirt gave him a clear view of her stocking tops and the finger sliding into her cunt, pushing her thong crudely aside.

As she continued to suck his cock, her fingers started to move faster and one finger became two. He could see her juices glistening slickly on her fingers and smell her arousal in the air. Her hand was still moving up and down his shaft, matched by her tongue which was doing frankly obscene things he couldn't quite figure out to the head of his cock.

As the Rose on screen started to come, he could feel his balls tighten and he shot his load into Rose's mouth. She carried on stroking herself as she swallowed his cum and soon, her own orgasmic groans joined those of her televisual equivalent.

She sat up and wiped her hand across her lips.

"Sorry, but that was what I was thinking about when I made the film earlier. You don't mind do you?"

"You're evil." he said. "That was really not fair."

"So you don't want to watch me with my toy for real then?"

She looked him right in the eye as she brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean.

"If you insist." he said. "Although I can't guarantee that I won't have to join in."

"That really would be most unfortunate." she said.

They smiled at each other, knowing that the night was far from over.

**Hey everyone! So listen as I said above these will be DIFFERENT one shots with DIFFERENT situations. I started off light, no hard cores sex just yet, to see what you guys would think of my new story. Please review and tell me if you like it. ~Thanks for reading!~**


	2. A Wink and A Smile

_Summary: a woman in a restaurant tries out more than just the food._

A Wink and A Kiss

Mia sat at the restaurant table playing with her food. She twirled her fork around her pasta in an absent-minded fashion. She paid no heed to the conversation going on around her. She simply stared across the room at the waiter.

He had been toying with her all night, she was certain of it. Mia and her two friends had sat down at the table and he had immediately greeted them. He had introduced himself as Eddie and winked at her. She thought maybe she had imagined it, but then he took every opportunity to come by the table and check on them, touch her casually on the arm, and he had even leaned in closely to her to help her choose a glass of wine. It had been much closer than would have been appropriate if she weren't horribly attracted to him.

Just now Eddie was staring right back at her from the corner of the bar where he stood. He too was engaged in absent-minded conversation with those around him. His fellow servers were trying to tell him things and he wasn't hearing a word of it.

As Mia stared at him he nodded his head almost imperceptibly toward the bathroom. She inclined her head in acceptance, asked her friends to please excuse her, and hurried off toward the bathroom.

She beat him there, but not by much. The bathroom was a one person room, most convenient for them. They would have no intrusions. She went in, but did not lock the door. Eddie followed seconds later and locked the door behind him. He stalked over to her quite purposefully and shoved her roughly against the wall.

Mia moaned as his lips came crashing down on hers. He seized her in a bruising kiss, while his body kept her pinned to the wall. She returned his kiss with equal roughness, her hands making fists in his hair, and grinding her hips against his.

She could feel his hardness pressing into her. Her hands moved from his now tangled hair to his butt, where she pulled him harder toward her. Eddie's hands roamed emphatically over her body, grabbing her breasts, pinching her nipples. Mia fumbled now at his pants, wanting them down, wanting to have at him. His pants fell around his ankles and he grabbed her under her butt and lifted her up.

She was wearing a loose skirt with no panties underneath. Eddie hiked up the skirt as he lifted her and she came down easily on top of his rigid cock. She gasped in pleasure as she felt him plunge into her. She rocked up and down, her hot wetness surrounding him. He thrust in and out of her as she writhed on top of him. Her legs wrapped around his body, holding her aloft.

Mia threw her head back and moaned as he plunged deeper and deeper within her, as he ravaged her fully. Eddie's groans grew louder the faster he went. Her juices dripped down his balls, onto his legs. Harder and faster, deeper and more intense, he fucked her up against the wall. He lifted her legs higher, wanting more. More of her, more of her sopping wet pussy.

Her nails dug into him as she felt herself about to come. He hammered into her, groaning. She kissed him quickly, stifling both their cries as they came. Her orgasm shot through her body like lightning. A moment later, with one last hard thrust, Eddie came into her.

He let go of her and fell back against the wall exhausted. She sank down to the floor, her legs not wanting to hold her up.

They looked at each other for a moment, smiled, and then kissed. The waiter left the bathroom first, and she waited a minute or two, not wanting to call attention to their little tryst.

She rejoined her friends at their table and resumed eating her pasta.

When the waiter came by to refill their waters, he gave her another wink.

**I know this chapter is short but I was writing it fast so… please tell me what you think! ~Thanks for reading!~**


	3. Rose's Sexy Stranger

Rose's Sexy Stranger

**3rdPOV**

10:15 pm, Frankfurt, Germany. It's a cool September night and the city streets aren't as busy as they normally would be for a Friday. This could be due to the fact that it _is _usually quiet in this particular hotel or just the fact that Rosette Cole is sitting in a hotel room by herself, beginning to catch some late night T & A on a German TV station. After 10 in Europe, the rules on television change from PG to soft-core porn in an instant and Rose (as she prefers to be called) doesn't mind a bit. In fact, she quite enjoys it. A privileged girl all her life, now at 31, has become somewhat of an international urban legend in sex.

Her father, Abe Mazur, was an international tailor to not only the famous, but the wealthy elite of the world. He created a worldwide brand in his self-named clothing company early in his 20's after leaving Mexico for the United States. It was there in LA that he met his wife, Carol, and had Rosette at 30, their first and only daughter. Carol, an immigrant from Indonesia, and Sebastian ran the business together and moved from country to country on temporary stays to help establish the Sebastian Cole brand. This left Rosette to caretakers in a glorious mansion for most of her life until she graduated high school and started to travel the world, wanting to see the sights her parents told her about frequently. On her first outing, she traveled to Spain and had her first sexual adventure with a man named Carlos during the running of the bulls. She met him before the running started and never actually got to see the race on account of them making love at a nearby hotel she rented only minutes before. This is where she developed her current love of hotels, a home away from home that can be left at a moments notice and more convenient than daddy footing the bill for her travels. And in case you're wondering, no, he doesn't mind paying for his only daughter to travel the world for the rest of her life. There's enough money to go around forever and he hasn't stopped working yet.

Her mission tonight was the same as it's been hundreds of nights before this one; one night of unbridled, no strings attached sex. The sheer premise of the act was almost orgasm inducing to her. On top of her general love for the act of sex, in a foreign country, Rose could be anyone in the world and not anyone who could be recognized. There was no fear of a friend or colleague spotting her to report the news to anyone else for whatever reason. She was free to act out fantasies of her own or even someone else's and then vanish without a trace, leaving the city altogether the next day without so much as a word spoken to her partner or partners, giving the appearance to some that this was the most wonderful dream they had ever had in their lives. Every erotic adventure ended this way with Rose and it was the way she loved it. It's not as though she really even needed the ego boost though. She was a knockout from looks alone. 5 foot 7, dark haired, brown eyes; 38C-26-40, and almost unreal to look at. A light tan complexion almost made her skin glow and her dark, wavy, down-past-her-breasts-length hair dropped jaws every time she walked in a room or down the street. Nothing about her was off or even out of place on her body, her workout regimen made sure of that. Tonight was set for a different type of exercise though.

Earlier in the day she had been shopping downtown for everything she was to wear during her stay in Frankfurt (she never brought luggage, just shopped when the plane landed) from a couple of pairs of jeans, high heels and tops and also her more intimate apparel that a lucky someone would get to indulge in tonight. At the moment, Rose was putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the night in the bathroom mirror. Over the years she had developed a style of dress tailored to what she was doing. She referred to it as "slut-chic," a mix of the classy and trashy. On the outside, she sported black, Centerfold brand, opened toed heels, black stockings and a black business suit including a skirt that, to be honest, only came down far enough to conceal the top of her thigh high stockings and a double breasted female blazer with a neckline that came down halfway to her belly button, almost exposing the entire top of her breasts. She also had her long hair wrapped up in a large but tight bun in the back of her head connected by 2 long metal pins and placed on a pair of thick, black non-prescription frames to give off the "librarian" look she loved to imitate. Truth is, she had perfect vision but the frames helped the illusion she loved to give off to her suitors. She capped it all off by spraying a bottle of Ralph Lauren Romance on her neck once and another time under her large breasts on her jacket. Showtime.

Rose never planned on going far. Once, she peeked out of the door to her room and the man who was staying directly across from her exited and she propositioned him on the spot. Out one door and into the next in a straight line, he never knew what hit him. Tonight was reserved for the dining lobby of the hotel. She knew that since she was near a military base that the place could be crawling with G.I.'s so she could either have her pick as to a horny man in uniform or a business type not expecting to have the fun she was providing tonight. She placed the hotel room keycard into the front pocket of her jacket and made her way through the almost empty halls. On the way to the elevator she saw a family of three, an older man in his 40's with his wife and young child entering their hotel room. The man caught a glimpse of Rose walking past and took a whiff of the sweet perfume wafting through the air. The wife noticed her husband's long glance and responded with a smack to the back of the head. While this made Rose chuckle, it didn't stop her from her mission and she remained as poised as ever, putting her high society teachings to good use.

After departing the elevator, Rose stepped towards the dining area and immediately spotted the man she wanted. She could only see him from behind through a window but she could tell he was alone and the man she needed that night. From behind, she noticed a dark blue business suit and a low cropped hairstyle as well as a newsmagazine being read. He was near the entrance of the dining area so it wouldn't take long for her to get to him.

She walked in and stood right in front of his small table for two and began to speak to him. "Excuse me," she started, "is this seat taken?" He looked up at that instance and Rose confirmed that this was the man she needed. Tall dark and handsome with shoulder length brown hair and very muscular, and probably one of the sexiest men Rose has ever seen.

"No, it's not," the man said in a soothing tone, then looking up at the woman in front of him. He couldn't believe himself and what he was seeing. He immediately got up to pull the open chair out for her. "Please, I insist you be my guest," he said almost bashfully.

As Rose sat down and quickly crossed her legs, she noticed the man's Black Berry device sitting on the table and a half-full glass of apple juice sitting on the table next to his issue of Newsweek.

"So," Rose said, "are you here on business?"

"Actually, yes," he responded. "I just concluded a week long meeting today and was just getting caught up in the news."

"Sounds interesting. And by the look on your face I can tell that things have been going well for you."

"Very well indeed, especially since you showed up."

She finally realized that he was, in fact, that he was Russian. She didn't worry about running into him when she got back of course, but she wasn't going to bother him with any giving details about who she might be.

"I didn't happen to catch your name though," he said.

"Don't worry," she responded, "I never told you." She flashed a wide man eating smile to him to show off her perfect teeth. "Truth is I never really thought that names were all that important."

"Oh no?" he said with a bit of intrigue. "So what is important?"

Her smile got wider as she began, "The impact a person has on your life. If there's no impact, what's the point of knowing a name? My question to you, is how much of an impact do you want me to have on you tonight?"

He sat back in his chair in a little bit of disbelief. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that he was just being hit on by a perfect, beautiful stranger. Worse things could be happening to him so he didn't feel it was time to look a gift horse in the mouth. He let out a slight laugh and started off, "Okay, you have got my attention. A gorgeous woman plops down on my table on a late night in Frankfurt and to be honest, I'm wondering what she wants."

Rose couldn't help but laugh at this, but not in an obnoxious manner, just enough to let her know that she was more amused by his comment than insulted. Looking at him now, she could see the definition of his chest through his sky blue collared shirt and he was by no means a little boy. The buttons to his shirt stopped a few notches below his neck and she could also see the beginnings of his chest as well and it was hairless from what she could tell. She bit her bottom lip in excitement in crossed her legs again, slowly, this time grazing his leg with her toes. Feeling this on his leg, he looked down and back up quickly. Before he could even get a word out, she put her right elbow on the table and leaned in towards him holding up her head with the back of her hand. She whispered softly to him, "I want you."

"If you're joking," he said flatly, "then I want to say that you're a _very_ rude person and I'd like you to leave. But if you're serious, I want to know why me?"

_That's easy_, she thought, _because I'm horny and you're hot and available_. But she responded, "Because right now, I think you're the only one in here who deserves me." Hearing this, he slowly began to scour the room, not even knowing what he was looking for. She stopped him by leaning closer to him, exposing as much of her chest as her outfit would allow and then speaking softly again, "I'm not a prostitute. I'm not asking for anything in return. All I'm asking for is some time in your night for us to get acquainted. If I have that much of an impact on your life, then I will tell you my name."

What little bit of apprehension he initially had was gone. Mere interest turned into a journey. Not only did he want to comply with her wishes, but he wanted to know what she could do to him to be so life impacting in a night. Of course, he also was interested in her name if such a thing did happen. He took her up on her offer and they departed from the dining area. Holding his left hand, she led him to the elevator and pressed the button for not only her floor, but 6 others on the way up. He wondered about her reasoning for doing this but before he could ask a question, she pinned him to the side of the elevator shaft and began kissing him softly. Standing up he was about 6 foot 5, which made him even more desirable to her. The height difference didn't matter much because of her heels so reaching his lips wasn't much of a stretch. He couldn't believe himself at the moment and his only reaction was to go with the flow and kiss back. She began rubbing on his chest through his shirt and he caressed her thighs when suddenly, the elevator stopped and the doors flew open. He stopped as well and dropped him arms, thinking someone was coming in. No one was outside of the doors though and so the elevator continued on its path.

As soon as the doors closed again, Rose picked up where she left off, now going from his lips to his neck and chest, licking him in small strokes trying to find a hot spot. Apparently, the neck was it and she worked her tongue feverishly on its right side, even as the doors flew open again. When no one was present again, he realized what was happening. She wanted to test him and see if he was really up for what she had to offer tonight and see if he wasn't scared to 'act out' in public. He decided to go along with this so when the doors flew open on the next two stops, he didn't slow down at all with her. During the elevator ride, Rose got most of the buttons off of his shirt and even managed to take off his belt and wrap it around her hand. Soft passionate kissing between strangers turned into lustful acts of face sucking. Their mouths were so wide open they could have began eating each other alive. This made Rose all the more horny and she let him know this. "I want you…in me…now…" she told him, motioning for his pant zipper. Just as she undid the top button of his dark blue trousers, they hit their final stop and the doors flew open for the last time. They quickly pulled themselves together, adjusting their clothes before exiting, almost making a mad dash toward Rose's room.

Working him up was precisely what she needed. Rose could tell that he was about has worked up as she was and she wanted to feel him at his best. People always went the extra mile with her, especially when she riled them up on the way to their destination. On more than a few occasions, her plan has worked _too_ well and the destination was never reached, making it an even hotter encounter altogether. She slid the keycard out of her pocket and opened her door, walking into the dark room with him behind her. As the door shut, he caught her from behind and embraced her, holding her breasts with his left hand and feeling her panties with his right, all while lathering her neck with his tongue, making her pussy wetter and wetter. She was surprised he found her spot so easily but with Rose, not too many spots _didn't _excite her.

The more and more he kissed her, the more she was writhing around, grinding his hand in midair. She was done playing around now as her pussy couldn't handle being teased much longer. She wanted sex. She turned to him and, walking backwards, pulled him to the edge of her queen size bed and pushed him onto it. He motioned to lift himself up but she pointed at him fast and told him to stay right where he was. In the dark of the room, Rose found the light switch behind her and used the dimmer switch to turn it on its near lowest level. With the dim lights behind her, he could see her silhouette perfectly as well as the features in her face. She only stood in front of him for a second or so before, legs spread open forming a perfect upside down V, before she took off her suit jacket and skirt, revealing a matching, lavender corset and panty set covered in black lace. From what he could see before she seemed perfect, now she looked like a goddess. "That suit didn't do you justice," he said, looking at her breasts, nearly hanging out of the low cut corset. "Oh really," Rose asked, "well what about now?" She took off her glasses and finally pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it fall to its normal length. As with most of his night, before he could say a thing, Rose stopped him again and began crawling on the bed and perched herself over him. She stopped by straddling him and removing his jacket and shirt without saying a word. She looked at his chest and became even more pleased. His chest was bare and his abs were rock hard.

"You stay in shape, don't you," Rose asked.

"I have to be prepared for situations like this," he replied, still in shock.

"Well…thank you," she said before leaning down and kissing his chest and gently maneuvering around his nipples from her sitting position. She then took both of her hands and locked fingers with his, moving his arms as high as they could go to keep them out of the way. Once his hands were well above his head, she began crawling backwards, still kissing his body and going to his abs, licking around each muscle of his 6 pack, his belly button and then undoing his pants completely, pulling them down to the floor with her as she sat on her knees. Upon doing this she found his stiff penis waiting to greet her. She smiled at it, noticing it was about 11 inches in length. She knew she had found the right guy and decided to do something her pussy was telling her too all night. She slowly stuck out her tongue and began licking the shaft of his dick, all the way up to the tip. Once she reached it, she circled it several times, causing his hips to move a little with each rotation. The feeling of giving head excited her as she loved to feel a warm member in her mouth moving up and down and pushing on the back of her throat. She almost shoved the cock down her mouth in anticipation and he responded with a loud moan, letting her know he liked it.

She started to suck slowly at first, making sure he felt the inside of her jaw as she rose and fell within a few seconds. Her neck began to develop a more steady motion and she took in more of his dick as it did, getting in about 7 inches of him before she started to suck at a faster pace. He also noticed that the faster she moved, the more saliva she left on his dick and before long, there was a small puddle forming under his balls on the bed sheets. This got him going even more and his moans started to increase in volume and consistency. This did nothing but fuel Roses' urges and with both hands, gripped the back of his ass and took another 3 inches of her into her mouth and down her throat. Instead of a moan, something closer to a yell came out of his mouth as he leaned up on the bed and grabbed the back of Rose's head as she continued to please him with her mouth. She could tell he was enjoying himself and began to suck as fast as possible until she could feel him begin to cum in her mouth. She only swallowed a little and stroked his dick over his own belly to get the rest out. He hadn't had head that good in years. Rose hadn't given head that good in days.

"I can tell that you liked that," Rose said, still on her knees at the edge of the bed.

He was out of breath slightly but responded back, "That's an understatement. That was marvelous. You are a very talented woman."

"Why thank you. Now I'm wondering… are you a talented man?" Rose stood up and wiped the spit from her mouth and with the same motion, removed only her panties, pulling them down slightly before meeting her heels at the floor. As she stepped out of her panties and stood with her legs open again, he knew what she wanted. And after what he was just given, he was much obliged to give it to her.

"Come find out," he teased. Rose wasted no time and crawled over him in the same manner as before except she didn't stop until her shaved pussy was literally over his mouth. Smelling the sweet scent of her juices mixed in with the perfume still wafting through the air, he stuck his tongue out and began licking the lips of her pussy in long strokes. Rose was so hot and horny that she took off her corset and began to ride his face as he continued to plunge his tongue in her hole. She loved the feeling of giving head but receiving it did much more for her. She constantly writhed around his face, pushing her love all around his face, sometimes missing his mouth entirely. He didn't mind at all as the feel of her sweet liquid was driving him crazy and he could feel his erection coming back full swing. The more and more she grinded on his face, the better he felt. Her lips were soft and the wetness made her more enjoyable to the taste as his tongue couldn't get enough of her pussy. He eventually grabbed her thighs and held her down in one position long enough to find her clit and focus squarely on it. He applied as much pressure as he could to her spot, making her shake uncontrollably as he went to task on her pleasure center.

"Oh my God, you are making me cum right now!" she yelled out right before a loud moan. She almost couldn't stand it as she didn't think he would be _this _good. This is another reason she kept on with her adventures. She never knew what surprises people would pop up on her. As he licked in short and very quick strokes on her pussy, her legs began to quiver and without a word, she leaned her head backwards and tilted towards the wall behind her and came profusely in his mouth. She started to grind him as his grip wasn't enough for her powerful thighs and she not only came _in _his mouth, but around it as well. It took her a good minute to just stop cumming and a little longer than that to calm down. She fell off of him and landed to his right side, then began to tell him how good of a job he had done. But this time, it was Rose who was about to be interrupted. While lying on the bed, he spotted condoms on the nightstand next to the room phone. He immediately got up as she lay on her side and grabbed one off of the table. She was somewhat astonished as she saw him rip the packaging open and place the prophylactic on his dick in a single movement. He then mounted her and began fucking her as hard as he could in the missionary position.

The sensation was everything she needed to feel. Without warning he placed all 8 inches of himself inside of her and started thrusting like a mad man. Rose was even more turned on seeing him act this way and her mouth was left agape as she grabbed the back of his head as he pumped harder inside her, moaning with every stroke. On her own, she lifted her legs up and stood on the bed, still in heels, in the Widely Opened, Kama Sutra position, wanting to feel his dick even further inside her. He obliged by slowly ramming his cock into with long strokes, over and over. Her mouth was still wide open as she managed to utter, 'oh my God' a few more times in this position. She then managed to get him to stop pounding her long enough to get him to stand up on the edge of the bed. As he did this, she turned around and stood up in front of him, then bent over to have him fuck her from behind. He didn't hesitate to place his dick back in her and shoved his way into her now sopping wet pussy and started to hit it hard all over again.

Although she was used to having sex in her heels, even Rose found it hard to keep balance in them while being fucked from behind as hard as she was while standing up. He was pumping her with the ferocity of a wild animal and this became most evident when she went from a standing position to having no choice but to fall on her knees on the bed and begin receiving him doggystyle. As he bumped her, Rose's ass jiggled and shook with every smack, echoing throughout the room. "Goddamn your pussy feels good!" he said to her, "and I love the way your ass feels against me too. Do you like the way this feels?" he asked aggressively.

"Oh yes," she said, almost stuttering, "yes, yes, yes, I do!" The pounding was all she needed to cum for a second time. She tightened up the walls of her vagina and began to shake again. He felt her wrapping herself around him and started hitting her as hard as he could, knowing she was climaxing a second time. Before long she let out a loud and long scream and reached back to him, grabbing his thighs to hold him in position long enough to get the full effect of his thrusts to maximize her feeling. A wave of fluid came out of her again, soaking the bed under her in a spot as big as she. Once her second wave subsided, she knew just what to do to finish him off.

"Back on the bed," she demanded, still sort of shaking from the rush she just received. "And lay in the wet spot."

It was hard not to, a good portion of the bed was just soaked. He liked the feeling of the wet sheets, especially knowing that he was just responsible for the beds' current state. He laid himself down and not a second later, Rose had mounted him, taking his dick as far as it could go inside her and started to ride him furiously. The sensation was overwhelming to him and he immediately started to moan consistently as he felt the wet pussy drip even more onto his dick. The feeling of her stockings and heels on his legs wasn't bad either as they added to the overall sensation he was getting. For about another 10 minutes straight, Rose rode him in the standard position, then without pulling him out of her, turned around in the Reverse Cowgirl position and just about started hopping up and down on his dick getting all that she could from him. Her moans started to flow with his at this point so when he would finish, she would start off another and so on for several minutes as well.

Even through the condom she could feel his dick swell up, ready to burst inside her. She caught the feeling again too as she felt herself about orgasm wildly. And since girl on top is a favorite with her, she knew that this would be a perfect way to end this session. She turned around to him once more but didn't straddle him like before. Instead, she stood on the bed in her heels and put her hands on his chest and began popping her ass up and down as if she were doing a wild dance in order to catch the orgasm building in her. He yelled out, "I'm cumming," soon after she turned around and when she heard this she began to cum too. She fell down on his chest and moved only slightly as they both began to climax at the same time, both almost clutching each other to death, caught in the moment. Rose's pussy gushed out not once, but twice this last time, loving the feeling of the dick inside her making her feel a higher level of pleasure than she had all night. _He was a good decision indeed, _she thought. _It's a shame I'll never see him again. _And with that thought, in pure ecstasy, they fell asleep in each other's arms, sweaty and out of breath, taking in one last kiss before consciousness was lost.

**~The Next Day~**

8 a.m., Saturday morning. He was awakened by the bright light of the sun through the window. Although it somewhat bothered him, he felt good knowing he was going to roll over and see the gorgeous woman he spent the night with curled under him. Or so he thought…

Rose had been gone for over an hour and a half, already at the airport, already boarding her next flight. She had immensely enjoyed herself the night before and it was a memory she was going to keep for a while. That kind of impact is everlasting, that's why she went in his wallet before she left to find out his name before she left. It was now important for her to know. Dimitri Belikov. She could now find him anywhere.

As Dimitri looked around the room for her, he couldn't find a trace. He knew she had been gone but wished he had known how long. He thought that she might be in the lobby but since the entire room had been cleared out, he figured that she might have planned this all along and would have been foolish to stay around as he came out of his sleep. His first instincts were to grab his wallet and check if he had been robbed. All items were in place, she was real. Dimitri crawled off of the hotel mattress and got dressed. Before leaving he, went into the bathroom to wash his face. He turned the water to the coldest temperature he could and splashed his face, hoping it would jolt him out of his tired state. As he turned around and dried his face on a towel, he turned around to leave the room and noticed a word written on the mirror in red lipstick. "She kept her promise," he whispered. He left the hotel room with a smile on his face, thinking of what he saw written on the mirror. Rose.

**Hey everyone! I'll keep this short. I know this chapter is long and the first part isn't really what you guys wanted but oh well. Tell me what you thought. ~THANK YOU FOR READING!~ 33**


	4. A Hole in One

_Summary: Rose wants Mason to get a promotion, but his boss's demands are high._

A Hole in One

**RPOV**

"You're sure I look okay?" I asked Mason - I knew tonight meant a lot to him, it was a works dinner - his chance to impress the boss and show him he was management material.

"Babe, you look gorgeous, just as you always do!" he kissed me gently on the lips. "You'll knock em dead!"

I glanced in the full-length mirror we had in the hallway - I did look good! My long dark hair shone in the light as I flicked it over my shoulder. The silky black dress I was wearing clung to my curves nicely, showing my shapely hips and full breasts off to their best. I felt a little self-conscious, it's not often I go out without a bra, but this dress was backless.

Dinner was one of those formal occasions, with everyone sat according to where they were in favor with the boss - Adrian Ivashkov. He was a good looking man, possibly in his late 20s, with blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. He seemed to ooze confidence, and the people sat near him clung to his every word. Mason pointed out various people to me, Mr. Ivashkov's personal assistant, his financial manager, his advisors... Mason desperately wanted to be a part of that crowd, earning real money and getting respect. I didn't see the attraction myself, but it meant a lot to Mason, so I was the dutiful girlfriend and smiled sweetly all evening.

After dinner, things got a little more sociable. People stood around talking in their little groups, Mr. Ivashkov flitted from one group to the next, each one sucking up to him. It was almost sickening. These people didn't actually like him, they just said the right things because he's the boss and they wanted to better their positions - like Mason.

Before long, it was our turn. Mason nervously adjusted his tie as he came striding over. Mr. Ivashkov held out his hand for Mason to shake. "Hello, it's Mason Ashford isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir, from the accounts office - and this is my girlfriend, Rose."

Mr. Ivashkov took my hand and kissed it. "Enchanted to meet you, Rose," he said, gazing into my eyes. For a moment, I held his gaze and my heart skipped a beat - boy was he sexy! I noticed him look me up and down, taking in my full body. It felt uncomfortable but nice at the same time. He then turned his attention to Mason and they started a discussion about the upcoming job interview. I decided to leave them to it, and I grabbed myself a glass of champagne from the nearby table and went off in search of something more interesting.

The building we were in was a clubhouse for a golf club, and had a verandah overlooking the golf course itself. No one was there, so I decided to go out onto it for some fresh air. I leaned on the railing, sipping my champagne and just enjoying the quiet.

After a few minutes, I became aware that I was no longer alone. Mr. Ivashkov was stood next to me, also leaning on the railing. "Things a bit much in there for you? Rose isn't it?"

"I just needed some fresh air," I said, turning to face him.

"Mason's a nice young man," he said ... "and he's also a very lucky young man to have someone as beautiful as you by his side."

This made me blush, which I don't often do. "Yes, he is a nice young man," I replied. "You should give him that promotion!" I laughed, then regretted it - I can't believe I'd just said that, I'd possibly just totally ruined any chance he'd had.

"I admire your boldness," Mr. Ivashkov said. "But the people I promote have to have a little something extra that I want in return." He was looking at me in the same way he'd looked at me when we were introduced, but this time, instead of feeling uncomfortable, I liked it.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Jones's wife is the manageress at the football stadium, she gets me free tickets for all the big games whenever I want - that's how he got his promotion. Andrews's wife is a buyer for a large designer store, I get all my suits from her, all hugely discounted of course ... that's how he earned his promotion."

I felt sick! This guy only promoted people who could grease his palm with free gifts! Not only did it seem so wrong, but it was unfair ... there was no way Mason and I could do that! I worked in a small office, and the only perks I got was the odd post-it note! That was hardly going to impress someone like Adrian Ivashkov.

"Don't worry," he said, obviously sensing my concern, "I'm sure we'll come up with something you can offer me" ... and before I knew it, he had his arm round my waist and began kissing me hard on the lips! His tongue explored my mouth as I felt his hands caressing the bare flesh of my back. He pulled away and returned to leaning on the railing. I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to react. Part of me was angry with him, but another part was enjoying it. I wondered where it was leading, if anywhere, and downed the rest of my drink in one swift gulp.

He broke the silence with a sigh, and he pointed over towards the golf course. "Have you ever had sex outdoors?" he asked.

"No. I'd be worried about getting caught!"

"That's half the thrill of it." he smiled wickedly. "There's nothing like the feeling of cool grass on your naked skin, and the soft breeze around your sweating body." His eyes sparkled in the dim light, and I could hear his breathing deepen. "That golf course would have some wonderful hidden spots, great for having sex." He took my hand. "Come look with me ... what harm would it do?" The excitement in his voice and in his eyes was undeniable, and, despite my reservations, I allowed him to lead me down the steps and onto the green.

We walked, hand in hand, across the grass towards a bunker that had a small hill behind it. The hill was also sheltered by trees. We were now some distance away from the clubhouse, although you could still hear the music. "Here seems like a good spot," Mr. Ivashkov said, he was already laid on his back on the grass. "Join me Rose!"

"I don't know about this Mr. Ivashkov..." I began to protest.

"It's Adrian… and don't worry. No one will miss us, and no one can see us here." He grabbed my hand and tugged me down to sit by him. "Lie down my dear, feel how wonderful the grass is on your skin."

I did as he commanded, but before my head had even touched the ground, he was leaning over me, his hands sliding down the front of my dress to my breasts and kissing me. At first, I didn't know how to act, but the dampness I could feel between my legs was telling me I should be enjoying it. I returned his kiss, my own tongue finding his and wrapping round it. His hands were roughly exploring my body now, I'd never experienced pure lust before and it was really turning me on. Mason was a gentle lover and would not have dreamt of being as rough as Adrian was being. He slipped the straps of my dress down, kissing my shoulders and working down towards the top of my breasts, and then he pulled my dress down further, freeing them.

"Very nice," he whispered in my ear, before he began sucking one of my nipples. At one point he bit it, not hard, but a definite bite. I found that I actually liked it, and pushed my chest into his face more. He continued kissing, sucking, biting and licking my breasts, shoulders and neck as his hands wrapped round my waist feeling for the zipper on my dress. I felt the fabric loosen, then move down my body as he pulled the dress off. I wriggled out of the last bit, leaving myself naked apart from the lacy panties I was wearing. The cool night air felt good against my skin, and the slight dampness of the grass underneath me was an odd, but sensual experience. His hands pulled my panties down and he stared at my nakedness, drinking in every inch of my body.

"I told you it was good didn't I?" Adrian said, as he started to undo his shirt. I sat up to help him, un-tucking his shirt from his pants and undoing from the bottom upwards. In seconds, they were off and thrown to the ground as he pulled me towards him. His chest was toned with just a few hairs. He was tanned, despite it being still early in the year - he obviously used a sunbed or had been abroad somewhere sunny. I undid his boxers and pulled them down. His cock sprung free, rising up like some monster rising from the sea. My fingers stroked it and I could feel it respond by getting harder, the veins becoming very visible.

He lay back and pulled me onto him in the 69 position, leaving me in no doubt what he wanted. One of my hands cupped his heavy balls, whilst the other began to work the base of his shaft. My mouth closed over the tip, and my tongue tasted the pre-cum already present. He responded with a moan as he began to lick from my clit and all the way round to my ass. His tongue teased the whole area as his hands stroked the curves of my ass cheeks.

I swirled my tongue round the tip of his cock as both my hands ran up and down its length. My excitement was growing, and I'd almost forgotten where I was and that we might be caught any moment. I wanted more of that cock in my mouth and I started to suck it in, slowly taking it a centimeter or so at a time. I could hear him moan, "Yesss Rose ... that's it!" He'd stopped licking me just to concentrate on the sensation of the blowjob I was giving him. I moved myself so that I was between his legs; I found it easier to suck him that way. I stoked his stomach and squeezed his balls as I felt the tip of his cock reach the back of my throat. I gagged initially, but then relaxed as I felt him thrust into my mouth more. "That's it Rose, fuck me with your mouth," he moaned. I bobbed up and down on his cock, increasing my speed. I was hungry for his cock and I sucked as hard as I knew how. After a few minutes, his hips gave a jerk and I felt his hot cum spurt into my throat. I swallowed it the best I could as his hips continued thrusting into me. He pulled out as his cock began to soften and pulled my face towards his. He kissed me, tasting his own juices inside my mouth and his hands frantically grabbing my body all over.

We were both breathing very heavily now, wanting more. I felt his hands stroke my inner thigh, so I parted my legs and guided them towards my wet pussy. His fingers found the swollen mound of my clit and rubbed it hard. I gasped out, surprised that just a touch could bring me almost to orgasm. His fingers found my aching hole and pushed in, whilst his tongue continued the work his fingers had been doing on my clit. I could feel the heat rising inside me as his frenzied movements worked me towards orgasm. I arched my back and called out, "Ooooh god!" as a massive wave of pure pleasure enveloped my entire body.

I was now badly in need of that cock inside me, and as I recovered from my orgasm, I beckoned for Adrian to get on top of me. The tip of his now fully erect cock brushed against my clit as he slid up my body. "Fuck me!" I whispered, as his face came level with mine.

"What was that?" he said, brushing the hair from my face.

"Fuck me!" I said louder, wrapping my arms round his shoulders.

"I want to hear you beg for it!" He laughed, nibbling my ear.

"Fuck me now Adrian!" I begged, "Fuck me deeper and harder than I've ever been fucked before!" And with that, his cock pushed hard into my dripping pussy. "Yesssss!" I groaned as I felt the insides of my pussy clamp onto that wonderful cock inside me. He pulled my legs over his shoulders and pushed into me more, only his balls stopped him from going any deeper. I braced myself for his thrusting, which came after just a few moments. Each time he pulled his cock almost the whole way out, leaving just the tip in, then rammed back in hard and fast. We were both gasping and groaning loudly, lost in the pure, wild lust of the moment. It didn't take long for me to cum again, this time my whole body shook and I felt dizzy as each thrust sent another shockwave through my body.

Before the orgasm had subsided, he withdrew and rolled me onto my stomach. I felt his hands on my ass cheeks, pulling them apart, and then his cock pushing gingerly against the hole. "Have you ever had it in ass before Rose?" he said. I only managed to gasp out a "no" before I felt him enter me. "Just relax and enjoy," he whispered as he pushed in further. After the initial resistance and shock, this new sensation was amazing! He moved in and out, lying on top of me and kissing my shoulders, with his hands underneath on my stomach. From his moans, I could tell he must be close to exploding, and I was right. "Where do you want my cum, baby?" he breathed into my ear.

"In my pussy!" I begged. "I want you to cum deep inside my pussy!"

He pulled his cock out of my ass, and adjusted his position so that he could enter my pussy from behind. He started pounding into me again, his balls slapping against my skin. He reached round to rub my clit and I rocked back and forth onto him. I rode him for a few wild minutes, before we both came. He pumped his hot juices into me as I almost passed out with the most intense orgasm I've ever had. I could hear Adrian panting, "OOO yesss! So gooood!" as I sobbed.

We lay together, wrapped in each other's arms, for a few moments. Neither of us spoke, our bodies still quivering from the intense passion we'd just put them through. The chill night air felt good against my skin, slowly cooling me down. After what felt like an age, Adrian sat up and kissed me tenderly on the cheek. "You're a very sexy young woman, Rose," he said, as he began to get dressed. "Perhaps, once Mason is settled into his new position, we can come up with some regular arrangement?" I don't think it was a question that he needed an answer for, it was more of a command. I watched him walk slowly back to the clubhouse before I could muster up the composure to get myself dressed. At least Mason got his promotion.

**This didn't take as long as I thought it would. so tell me what you think! ~THANKS FOR READING!~ 3**


	5. A Road Trip to Remember

_Summary: Who says a road trip has to be boring? It's the perfect chance for playtime in the car, as long as you know when to pull over_

A Road Trip to Remember

**LPOV**

It was getting late and we had been driving for almost five hours. I think we were both getting a little anxious, we hadn't stopped in a while and we were both getting a little hungry…

As Christian was driving I was caressing the back of his neck, but I got a bit tired and decided to lean my chair back and do a bit of caressing myself. First I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and started lightly touching my neck and collarbone and let my fingers wander down to my breasts, lightly teasing and pinching at my nipples, feeling myself getting more aroused as we drove on.

Christian looked over at me. "Do you want me to crash the car?"

I giggled and continued to play with myself, unhooking my bra and letting my C breasts fall free in my shirt – Christian could hardly keep his eyes on the road. I didn't really want to distract him, it was getting really dark and the roads were icy in some areas… but I couldn't help it, I'd started and couldn't stop now.

He looked over at me with a sly grin while still trying to focus on the road. "Take those pants off, so I can see what you're really doing."

I smiled back at him, biting slightly on my lower lip. "I don't want to get us in an accident … but if you insist," I said. I unbuttoned the top of my jeans, slowly brushing my fingers along my hip bones and exposing my red lace panties. As I slipped off my jeans and began to rub my hands across my pussy, Christian almost growled at me – I could see his bulge growing in his pants.

I didn't want to be selfish so I started to kiss his neck and rub his hard member over his pants. He was equally if not more excited than I was so I continued in this manner and let my other hand drift back to my wet pussy, knowing how much it turned him on to watch me touch myself. I kissed up his neck to his rough scruffy chin and bit at his lips, knowing it probably wasn't the safest idea while driving…

"That's it," he said. "I have to have you – I can't drive any further without feeling your wetness all over me."

I kissed him deep and said, "Well let's make a little stop then."

Driving along Irish roads there aren't many parking lots, so we ended up pulling down this long dirt road that wound and finally we came to a stop. I leaned my chair all the way back and Christian quickly straddled me – things began to instantly heat up. We were kissing and squeezing and rubbing and biting until he couldn't take it any longer. I let his big hard penis enter me. It felt amazing, I moaned loudly and he covered my mouth, he knew how much I liked it rough.

As he thrust himself deeper and deeper inside me I could feel my muscles tighten inside my pussy, almost as if I was going to explode with my orgasm. I could feel Christian's penis throbbing inside me.

He removed his hand from my mouth and moaned into my ear, "Ohhh, I'm gonna cum, baby."

I nibbled and bit on his other ear. "Not yet," I whispered breathily, exhaling hot air all over his neck and ear.

"Oh ," he moaned and I lifted my feet so they were on the dash, letting him enter so deep into me.

"Uhh," I nearly screamed as he pinched my nipple and bit on my neck. I dug my nails into his back and felt his release inside me. It brought me to my own height and we both came, kissing each other deeply and collapsing our hot bodies on top of each other.

"That was fun," I said, almost out of breath.

Yeah, it certainly was… It wasn't until two days later when we were driving to the airport did I find those red lace panties behind the dash… that's one way to spice up a road trip.

**Hey guys. I know this is short but I'm planning to write another one right after I upload this. I'm going to try to upload three tonight. Hope you liked this one! tell me what you think! ThAnKs FoR rEaDiNg!~ 3**


	6. Hospital Fuck

_Summary: While in the hospital waiting room, Adrian spies a stranger._

Hospital Fuck

**APOV**

The week before Christmas started off good until my great aunt was rushed to hospital after suffering her 3rd stroke. We got the call when I was at work; we rushed to the hospital and got to see her for a few minutes then they took her for a heap of tests.

My family and I were waiting in the emergency waiting room when I saw this chick walk in and sit down behind us. I decided to get up and stand for a while as we had been sitting for about 2 hours. I stood up and walked around a bit, then I walked back and leaned up against the wall facing my family.

As I was standing there I looked up and she caught my eye. She had long black hair and electric blue eyes. She had on a little black singlet with a chocolate one underneath, with a little black denim skirt, she looked very fuckable. I thought to myself she would look so gorgeous sucking on my cock. I stayed standing for a while; looking over at her every so often, think of what I'd like to do with her.

I was never that lucky for women to pick me out and just want to fuck, and I was never into just picking up a chick, fucking her and that was it. All my relationships have been long ones. I do wish I had fucked around when I was younger, I guess there's still time. Even though I've been fucking a married woman, Sydney, for the last few months, screwing someone else didn't seem like it would be a bad idea. I never did fuck around with more than one babe at the same time. Even though I loved Sydney with all my heart, I thought fuck it, she looked like she'd be a good fuck.

Back to it, as I stood there glancing at her she looked up and saw me looking at her. I quickly turned my head and looked the other way. I slowly looked back around at her and she was still looking at me. She smiled, so I smiled back.

About 20 minutes later she stood up and walked out of the waiting room. She looked so hot in what she was wearing, her upper body wasn't to great and her lower body was just average but she still looked sexy. Bigish legs, small ass, but still very fuckable. I watched her walk around the corner. She returned about 5 minutes later, walked straight past me and sat back down. Who knows what she was doing.

Still standing there I was looking at her wondering how good she would be, and I started getting hard. As I started baring up she looked at me again and smiled. She had a kinda cute smile; she was really turning me on. As I was looking at her she stood up walked around the chairs and walked straight past me, flicking her hair and smiling as she passed me.

I watched her walk off down to the end of the hall. She stopped at the end, looked back and shrugged her head like she wanted me to follow her. I looked at her with a frown, then she lifted her hand and called me over. I started walking up to her when she walked around the corner. I turned the corner and there she was waiting against the wall.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"You don't look very happy. I heard what the nurse was saying to you about your aunt."

"Yeah she's not very well, doesn't look good," I told her.

"Come with me." She took my hand and started leading me down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

'Don't worry," she said and just kept walking. We turned a corner and she opened a door. We walked in and it was the disabled toilet.

"What are we doing in here?"

"I want to try and make you a bit happier, stand against the wall."

She was very persuasive. I moved back against the wall, when she moved close to me and unzipped my jeans. She slowly knelt down, pulling my jeans and undies down to my ankles. I was already semi hard but as soon as she put her hand on my cock and put her mouth around it I was hard as a rock.

I couldn't believe it was happening, this strange chick just sucking my cock. I didn't even know her name, but I wasn't going to stop her. She knew what she was doing, she felt so good, taking my whole cock in her mouth.

She started playing with my sack whilst sucking just the head of my rock hard cock; I could feel the vibration of her moans on my dick.

"Mmm", I moaned as I put my hand on her head, helping her slide my cock in and out of her mouth. She sucked and sucked for a good 5 minutes.

She stopped and said, "Mmm you want me to swallow for you?"

"Ohhh yeah."

She started sucking again. Another few minutes passed and I was nowhere near cumming. She stopped, looked up at me and said, "Are you gonna cum or what?"

"Yeah I will eventually."

"Fuck. What else do I have to do? Usually guys have cum by now."

"You'll need to do more than that babe," I told her.

"Oh really? Ok then," she replied. She stood up, walked over to the washbasin, as she turned her head and looked at me she slowly put her hand up under her skirt, and pulled her panties off, and put them on the bench.

She looked at me. "Come on."

I looked at her as she lifted her skirt up and spread her legs. I said to her, "I don't have any protection."

"Why do you want protection for?"

"Well I don't know you, do you want me to cum inside you?"

"No," she replied.

"Well, I need protection then."

She leaned over to her bag and pulled a condom out. I opened it and slipped it on my cock. Now I was ready. I walked up behind her and moved close, she put her hand between her legs and grabbed my cock. I moved forward as she guided my cock into her pussy, I pushed and I was in; she wasn't as tight as I would have liked, but still quite tight and but extremely wet. As I pushed in she jolted forward with a small moan. I put my hand up on the top of her shoulder as she leaned back pulling her back to me as I pushed forward.

I fucked her for a good ten minutes from behind; by this time she was starting to moan a bit louder. She moaned, "Fuck yeah, are you close?"

" Mmmmmmmmmm not yet babe," I replied. She let out a big sigh, like she was saying, why the fuck isn't he cumming yet.

She turned and looked at me and said, "You wanna fuck my ass? Will that make you cum?"

"I'm getting close." So I pulled out and told her to turn around. I lifted her up on the bench and sat her right on the end. She leaned back against the wall as I put my hands under her legs and lifted them up. I pushed back inside her and kept fucking her for a while longer. I started pushing harder getting as deep as I could when I started getting closer.

"Oh yeah I'm getting close." I kept fucking her. "Mmmm," I moaned and I was going to cum.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum."

"Quick pull out," she said quickly. So I did. She dropped to the ground, pulled the condom off, and took my cock in her mouth and sucked it as I exploded. She had my whole cock in her mouth as I started to blow my cock juice. She literally deep throated it for the initial explosion then she just sucked it normally. She sucked for as long as my cock was hard.

She had one last suck down to my balls and as she sucked off my cock, it just flopped out of her mouth. She moaned as she slowly stood up. She looked at me and swallowed. I thought to myself, fuck this chick is great. She turned around and grabbed her panties, put them on and just as I was about to ask her what her name was she walked out of the toilet.

I was literally standing there with my cock in my hand wondering what the fuck just happened. I pulled my jeans up and went back out into the waiting room. When I got back there she was sitting there with her friend talking. As I walked in they both looked at me and smiled. She had obviously told her what we had just done. I didn't care.

I actually felt a bit bad while I was fucking this chick not because I didn't know her name, it was because I was thinking of Sydney the whole time. But I also thought that Sydney was still fucking her husband and we were still not totally together so I was not actually cheating on her. It was fun screwing this chick; she felt pretty good but not as fantastic as Sydney. Still, I think a few little quick sessions with strangers is healthy now that I have had the experience.

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while and I would love to give you an excuse like I was sick or something but the truth is I just didn't feel like writing. But since I'm back I decided to make a new chapter! And I didn't really explain it in the Chapter but it was an AdrianXTasha story. Anyway ~Thankyou For Reading!~ 3333**


	7. Rose and the Gym teacher

Caught while trying to skip class, Rose makes the most of the situation.

Rose and the Gym Teacher

Rose was thrilled. She finally managed to get out of math class. Now she could sneak out with her friends a whole hour before lunch.

She turned down the hallway and spotted Mr. Ozera, the principal, headed in her direction. She stopped in her tracks. His face was set in an evil grimace and he was glancing side to side as he stormed down the hall. He appeared to be looking for trouble, and Rose didn't want it to be her.

She took a shortcut through the gym to avoid him and not risk detention for skipping class. Just before he looked in her direction she ducked through the gym door and stood with her back pressed against the wall and watched through the small windows set in the doors as he walked past.

She was holding her breath and let it out in one big sigh of relief. She started to walk across the gym to the doors at the other end when she heard a voice shout, "Rose!" and froze.

But when she turned, it wasn't Ozera, but Andre Dragomir, the gym teacher.

"Are you planning to come to class today?" he asked, as he strode toward her with his arms swinging at his sides.

"I was thinking about it," Rose said.

"You sure you're not thinking about other things?"

"Like what?"

"Like boys."

Rose put her hands on her hips, turning her big, innocent eyes up to him.

"Mr. Dragomir, do you think all I care about is boys?"

"Yes. I see you watching all the boys. I know."

Rose grinned. "What else do you know?"

"Oh, I know a thing or two."

Rose stepped closer to him. "Oh, yeah? I know a thing or two about you, too."

He lowered his voice. "Like what?"

"Like how much you like to look at girls. Especially me."

His eyebrows went up, but he remained cool. Most of the boys she knew broke into a nervous sweat when she confronted them with the possibility of sex. Dragomir's unexpected reaction intrigued her.

"I know how much you like to look at my legs when I wear shorts in class."

He chuckled and looked around. "You don't miss much, do you?"

"Not much."

"I do like your legs. I like it so much more when you bend over."

Rose was shocked by something so bold from a teacher. She struggled to look as cool as he was, even though on the inside she was so turned on her wet pussy was soaking her panties.

"What do you see when I bend over?" She glanced down at his crotch and saw the outline of his hard penis.

"I see an ass that begs to be touched," he said, grabbing his crotch. His cock swelled in his pants, like a long banana stuffed in his pocket.

Rose squirmed in her tight jeans. She licked her lips. Anything was better than being busted by Ozera. She put her hand on his crotch and rubbed it. He stiffened. His hands dropped from his hips, clenching and unclenching.

"Do you want to do me?" she whispered, and stroked her hand up the inside of his thigh and over the rigid bulge.

Her fingers started to work down the zipper of his pants.

"Not here," he whispered, stopping her. "Come on."

He took her hand and led her out the gym and across the hall to his office, with the words Athletic Director printed on the door, which he unlocked and opened. Rose was about to reach for the front of his pants again, but noticed a group of people sitting along the wall in the adjacent corridor, eating their lunches. One guy caught her eye just as she turned away and followed Dragomir into the office.

"I wanna see your cock," Rose gasped, pinning Dragomir against the door as soon as he locked it.

Immediately her hands were pulling off his shirt and ripping open his pants.

"Why don't you give me a blow job?"

"I will, as soon as I get your pants off."

For some reason, she was having difficulty with the zipper on the front of his pants. She couldn't remember ever having so much trouble getting at a cock, but his damn pants were frustrating the hell out of her.

"Goddamn it, what the hell's wrong with your pants? I can't get them open," she said.

"Let me get it, you just take your clothes off."

Rose stepped back and he yanked his zipper down and his pants hit the floor. Her face lit up when his dick jumped out. She fell to her knees in front of him, taking it deep into her mouth.

"Oh, Rose," Dragomir moaned, putting his hand on top of her head. "You make me feel more like a man than any other woman I've ever met."

Rose ignored his inane jabber and sucked. She didn't care what he felt; she just wanted his cock in her mouth. She put a hand around each of his legs to help her bob her head and keep her mouth around his pole. Each time she went down, his balls slapped against her chin and the head of his cock touched the back of her throat. It wasn't nearly as long as Ethan's, but at the moment it was just fine.

Moaning with joy and mumbling something about being in paradise, Dragomir closed his hands around the sides of Rose's head, pressing in on her ears and holding her firmly. She let him hold her head and moaned. She didn't want him to cum in her mouth right away and go soft on her.

She pulled his cock out of her mouth and licked her way up his body, stopping at his bellybutton and his nipples. Her tongue weaved like a pink snake through the hair on his chest.

"If Ozera found out what we were doing right now, he'd fire me and kick you out of school," he said.

Rose pumped his dick in her hand.

"So don't tell him. Let him get his own girl. I bet he's got his hands on more girls in this school than all the guys on the football team."

She rubbed her crotch against his thigh and he squeezed her tits. He put his hand on her ass and pulled her tight against his body.

Dragomir raised her shirt and was in the middle of getting her bra open when she turned away and strutted the few feet to his desk. She leaned over it, facing away from him, and arched her back while she pushed her jeans down, exposing her ass. The waist band of her jeans slid down over the round curve of her hips, revealing the tight, French cut pink bikini panties beneath. She looked back over her shoulder to see how good her ass looked, and noticed how her hair fell down her bare back almost to the edge of her panties.

With her jeans down to her knees, she hooked a finger under the edge of her panties and tugged. The elastic waistband stretched down and the rest of her panties followed, revealing her bare ass.

"Oh good God," Dragomir mumbled.

Rose turned her eyes up to his, still looking back over her shoulder, with a pout on her lips. She bent forward a little more to let him see just a hint of her pink pussy lips hiding between her thighs. She was warm and as wet. She looked at his cock. It looked hard enough to drill through a concrete wall.

"Would you mind?" Rose whispered in a breathy, sexy, little girl's voice. "I have a little itch down there and I just can't reach it."

"I'd be glad to help you out, young lady," he said, sauntering towards her as if being led by his dick.

Rose giggled. Dragomir positioned himself right up to her ass and held her hips with one hand while he used the other to put the tip of his cock into her cunt.

"Little girls like you shouldn't talk to big strangers like me. It might get you in a lot of trouble."

Rose spread her legs a bit wider and moaned as he pushed his dick into her pussy. She leaned on her elbows on the desk and let her hair fall over her face.

"I like this kind of trouble," she moaned, twisting her hips.

"I bet you do."

His cock plunged into her tunnel. He held her slim waist and pressed his groin firmly against her ass. Rose pressed back.

She listened to his heavy breathing and happy grunts and watched their reflection in the glass bookcase door behind the desk. She smiled, amused by the cute expression on his face. His forehead was dotted with tiny beads of sweat, like he had just come out of a shower. His eyes were squeezed shut, which wrinkled his forehead like an old dirt road, and his lips made funny little puckering motions, all twisted and screwed up. He had a funny way of breathing in small, controlled, regulated puffs, as if he was running a marathon and needed to conserve his energy. He pumped very steadily, very regularly, and it felt very good, good enough to make her want to keep this up for a long time.

She liked the way he screwed and was glad she had taken this opportunity to make it with a man she had wanted like this for almost three years. If she had known when she was just a freshman how easy it would be to get inside his pants, she could have done this much sooner.

She thought back to the first day of gym class her freshman year, when she met Andre Dragomir for the first time. She remembered the way he caught her attention when he walked in by lifting and moving the band podium, something everyone else in school considered to be immovable because of its size and weight and he put it out of the way on his own without breaking a sweat. The powerful, bulging muscles in his legs and arms made her insides quiver that day, and since then she'd always wanted to put her hands on those muscles.

His hands were squeezing her hips. He quickened his pace, pumping her harder like he was close to cumming. She was panting and moaning, tightening and releasing her grip on the edge of the desk. His hard thrusts rocked her back and forth on the balls of her feet like she was a tall pole in a strong wind. Her short moans grew quicker than his thrusts, and then she began to squeal. At the same time, his steady, regular pumping became long, hard strokes, until she felt streams of warm, thick cum gushing from the end of his cock. His hips slapped her ass and she gritted her teeth, grunting each time.

He finished and breathed a long sigh of relief. Rose was breathing hard, but he was hardly worked up. He continued to poke his dick around inside her and she continued to crank her hips. His sperm churned deep inside her, making her feel warm and relaxed all over.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed.

Rose rested her chin in her palms with a satisfied grin, while he rubbed her ass and slowly stroked her cunt with his cock. He reached under and squeezed her tits.

"You better get back to class now," he whispered in her ear.

"I am in class. I'm in sex-ed."

She pushed her ass up a little higher and thought she felt his cock growing hard again.

"You're a horny little girl you know that?"

He began to fuck her faster.

"I'm not a little girl. Oh!" she gasped.

He was hard again and he was going to make her cum.

"Oh, my. Oh, yes, Mr. Dragomir," she moaned, biting her lip and clawing at the desk.

She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned long and loud, absently wondering if the people out in the hall could hear them.

"Oh, yeah," he moaned again, squirting more cum into her pussy.

They froze together in position, neither of them moaning, just breathing hard and both of them had their eyes closed.

"One more time?" Rose asked, trying to catch her breath.

"More? You got enough cum in you now to impregnate half the girls in this school. I hope you're on the pill."

"With that much sperm I could have twins, couldn't I?"

She looked back over her shoulder with a smile.

"Don't say shit like that. The last thing I need is to get a student pregnant."

He pulled his wet cock out with a loud slurp and stuffed it back into his pants.

"I guess we'll find out in a couple of months, won't we?"

Rose remained leaning over the desk with her ass in the air. The cool air against her warm cunt felt nice.

"How old are you?"

Rose laughed and stood up. "Eighteen."

"Jesus, I'm fucked."

"So am I," Rose said nonchalantly, checking the flow of sperm from her cunt. "You did give me a lot," she said, with her hand between her thighs. "This is gonna feel good all day."

She slowly pulled her panties up while he stood by the door and watched. She pulled the pink fabric snug against her crotch and his sperm quickly soaked through, making a large, dark stain. She pulled her tight jeans up over her hips, swaying her hips from side to side to slide them on. She rehooked her bra, adjusting it over her tits and pulled her shirt back down. In only moments there was a small wet stain in the crotch of her jeans.

"Anytime you want some more of that sperm, you just stop by and tell me. My dick's always hard for you," he said.

Rose smiled and reached between his legs.

"Goddamn, it is hard. You're like a fountain of sperm, aren't you?"

She was just about to get down and suck his cock again, but he opened the door and the people sitting out in the hallway looked up at them. She quickly took a serious attitude to hide what they were really doing.

"Thank you, Mr. Dragomir," she said and walked away just as the lunch bell rang and all the students jumped up to go to their next class.

**Hey guys! So I haven't uploaded in a while but now I'm back sooo I hoped you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think and give me some ideas for what two people I shout do next! ~ThankS FoR ReadinG!~ 33**


	8. Catching Santa

_Summary: Mia Rinaldi catches Santa delivering her presents._

Catching Santa

**3POV**

'Twas the night before Christmas when Mia Rinaldi was woken from her wet dream of big dripping candy canes by a thump and then a clunk from her apartment's living room. Her big blue eyes popped open as she listened to a rustling then the curse of a man's voice.

Excited, Mia slipped out of bed and crept towards the living room, the cool night air raising goose bumps all over her voluptuous body. The pink frilly teddy she wore was frightfully thin, but Mia didn't mind the cold. She was convinced she was going to catch Santa Claus!

Eight years ago when she was eighteen she had hidden behind the couch as Santa put presents under the Christmas tree. Since she was in first grade her friends had tried to convince her that Santa wasn't real, but Mia was a special girl. She just really, really loved Santa. As Santa slipped the last present under the tree that night, her mother had come out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of white stockings and gave Santa a very friendly hug. In return Santa gave Mia's mom a very sexy workout that night. Mia got quite an education.

Unfortunately, the next day when Mia's salesman Dad called from the road, Mia had told him all about Santa's exciting visit. He had gotten very upset and yelled at both Mia and her mom. He hung up and they never saw him again. Mia's mom was angry and had throw Mia out of the house for good. From then on Mia had to rely on the kindness of friendly male strangers, who were always happy to help the plucky, busty, blonde beauty.

Sneaking towards her apartment living room, Mia was very excited. It was Christmas and Santa had come to visit her! She wasn't angry about her parents split or her abandonment. She had never connected the dots. No, Mia was happy and excited as a particularly naïve schoolgirl. Santa was in her living room! She tried not to skip with glee as she slipped into the unlit room.

Santa was bent over the entertainment center. Perhaps, Mia thought, he was leaving a holiday CD in her stereo. She hoped it was someone sexy and sophisticated like Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera.

Mia flushed. Santa had sure slimmed down since the last time. He had the firmest butt that showed off very well indeed in his tight blue jeans. He must have started going to the gym because his muscles bulged beneath his black sweater. He still wore a red Santa hat, which made sense since he was Santa.

"Ohhhh... Santa," she said, half out of happiness to find him bringing her presents and half because WOW! He was really built.

Santa started and turned around. Mia was confused. Instead of being old with a white beard, he was young, with chiseled features, short spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. But then again, Mia thought, Santa was a magical man. Perhaps this was how he appeared to lonely young women who were positively bursting out of their teddies.

"I'm sorry Santa," said Mia in a bashful voice, after flicking on the lights. Santa was looking very nervous. He had dropped his bag of presents with a clank and if she didn't know better she would have said he was about to make a break for it.

"I'm sorry Santa," she repeated. "I know I should be tucked in bed like a good girl. But I got so very excited when I heard you delivering the presents."

Santa's mouth dropped open and it took him a moment to say anything.

"Santa?" he finally managed to say in a marvelously deep voice.

"You can't fool me, Santa," Mia said proudly, sticking out her magnificent chest. "I'm smart. You may not look like Saint Nick, but who else would be bringing me presents tonight? The Easter Bunny?"

"I- I guess you caught me," Santa said, goggling at Mia's buxom bosom. The fabric of her teddy was light and sheer, almost transparent. She obviously wasn't wearing a bra and her sizeable jugs jostled together amiably. Santa could even catch the hint of her breast's dark areolas.

"Well," he gulped. "I should go." He reached to pick up his sack. "Lots of boys and girls to visit."

"Oh no, Santa!" Mia exclaimed, clutching him to her bosom. "Please don't go yet! Have some milk and cookies."

Santa got a strange look on his face as the buxom blonde rubbed up and down him in her small frilly teddy. Without her noticing he flipped up the back of her nightie. He broke into a grin. This girl had gone to bed without any panties!

"Okay," he said. "I'll stay a bit." He settled down in a brown comfy chair and let Mia serve him his milk and cookies. "Any beer?" Mia got Santa a tall cool one, which he guzzled, in one swig.

"Ah!" He plopped the bottle down and looked up at Mia, who was hovering over him expectantly, twirling her blonde locks in her fingers, and accidentally giving him a preview of her equally blonde nether locks as well. He stretched and then asked with a grin. "So what do you want for Christmas little girl?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Santa!" exclaimed Mia. She jumped onto Santa's lap, making him go Ooof! and slip his hand up the back of her teddy - all the way up to her shoulder blades. Mia was so excited she paid no attention to Santa's paw.

"But you have to ask me the other question first, Santa," demanded Mia, bouncing on Santa's lap.

"Holy f-" Santa caught himself just in time as Mia gave his lap the bouncing of its life. "What question honey?"

"The naughty or nice question!" Mia said impatiently. "What's wrong with you, Santa?"

Santa was breathing the sweet yeast of Mia's breasts so had to shake his head to answer the question.

"Oh, yes! Naughty or nice. Sorry, my girlfriend - I mean - Mrs. Claus left me for one of the elves." He eased his hand lower till it rested on her full round bottom. Man, this chick was all curves!

"That's awful, Santa!" said Mia, wrapping her full round lips around the 'aw' in awful.

"Yes. I walked in on them," said Santa. "Have you ever seen an elf with a twelve inch dick?"

"Not an elf." Mia shuddered. "But twelve inches is a lot for any gal to take, let me tell you." She blushed, realizing that Santa was studying her closely.

"Hmmm... So you know exactly how she feels," he said, giving her bottom a squeeze. Mia giggled and wiggled. "So Santa has been all alone since June, and what with my work I don't got to meet cute little scamps like you, except for around Christmas."

"Poor Santa!" cried Mia. "So there's been no one to… relieve all the pressure?" Mia grinned. Santa might not be twelve inches but she was pretty sure he was pushing nine, judging from what a bumpy lap she was sitting on.

"Yes, it's just been me and the reindeer," said Santa.

"Oh, Santa," Mia said in a shocked voice. "You haven't been using Cupid or Comet that way have you?"

"What way is that?" asked Santa, running his finger down between her soft ass cheeks.

"You know." Mia squirmed. "Like when a woman bends over and a man takes his...candy cane and slides it into her stocking..."

"Oh, reindeer-style," Santa drawled. "No, I've never gotten that desperate." He locked Mia in his gaze. "What about you? Have you been a good girl this year? I hope you haven't been getting your stocking stuffed, too much. Though you're very, very stuffable."

"Well..." Mia looked very guilty. "I've been pretty good."

"Mia," Santa said sternly. "Remember who you are talking to."

Mia tugged at the neck of Santa's sweater.

"I didn't know about my mistletoe print dress until Mr. Belikov and Mr. Ashford took me into the coat room and explained," she said in a defensive dress. "It was lucky Mr. Ashford told me to take it off, cause while they were performing the traditional punishment Mr. Belikov splattered all over me with his big dick!"

Santa's eyes widened as he imagined the banging of Mia Rinaldi in the coat closet. His pants were getting tighter and tighter, nuzzling Mia's sexy bottom.

"I got pretty tipsy as well," admitted Mia. "But I did a good deed! I gave Adrian, the office boy, a hand job cause of the cock cancer."

"Cock cancer?"

"Yes," said Mia, biting her lip trying to remember. "He was afraid he might have cock cancer and the only way to know was to... you know, try to cum. But he didn't want to find out all alone. So I..." Mia grinned sheepishly. "I gave him a hand job."

"And?" asked Santa, shifting with exquisite discomfort.

"Oh, he came really, really well!" Mia giggled. "I decided to really make sure he was A-okay, so I sucked on him till he came again." Mia licked her full lips. "He tasted very healthy!" She glanced at Santa nervously. "I like tasting cocks. Is that naughty?"

"Ho! Ho! No!" Santa bounced Mia on his knee watching her breasts jiggle as her rump pounded his bulge. "Except Santa isn't sure if you're not just a little naughty," he said. "The last time I looked at you closely was when you were eighteen." He wiggled the end of her button nose. "You were in the shower getting all soapy. My how you've sprouted since then!"

"In the shower?" Mia squeaked. "Oh gosh, I wasn't using the shower head was I? You know, the naughty way." When Santa nodded Mia turned bright red. "But, but I have to, cause if I don't I just can concentrate on anything. Even now..." Mia was crossing and uncrossing her legs and nuzzling against Santa's broad chest.

"There, there," said Santa, giving Mia's bottom a comforting pat. "I know a vigorous girl like you needs to let off steam if she's going to try and be nice." Mia calmed down and rested her head on Santa's shoulder.

"I decided I should visit you tonight and have a good look at you, because I know how hard you try to be a good girl," he explained. "Sometimes Santa needs to really examine the borderline naughty girls."

Mia's eyes widened, and she sat up straight on Santa's lap. "You want to see me naked?" she asked, her voice a little shocked.

"Yes," wheedled Santa. "That way I can be really sure if you are naughty or nice. You want your presents, don't you?"

"I do! I do!" exclaimed Mia. "I guess it's okay - since it's you Santa." Mia amiably reached down and took hold of the hem of her fuzzy pink teddy.

"Now that's the first sign of a good girl!" Santa helped Mia slip the teddy over her head, and had her hold her arms up in the air as he feasted his eyes of Mia's supple peachy body. With her perfect complexion and the lotion she rubbed all over herself by her open window each night, she was good enough to eat.

Santa groaned as his eyes unsuccessfully tried to get as big as Mia's firm melons. Around each nipple was a large, light-chocolate areola, like the ring around a particularly high scoring bulls-eye.

"What's the matter, Santa Claus?" asked Mia, putting her arms around him. "You seemed bothered."

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, pulling Mia's warm, curvy body closer. "It is just that Mrs. Claus has nice firm tits like yours. I loved to suck on her nipples. They were so tasty." Santa's voice was heavy with pathos.

After a moment of silent considering, Mia spoke up in a kindly voice.

"You could suck my nipples, if you'd like. I mean, I know it wouldn't be the Christiane as Mrs. Claus, but maybe it would help." She squirmed with delight. She was proud of her breasts and having her nipples sucked made her all squishy.

"If you're sure you don't mind," said Santa quickly, taking her knockers in his large hands and gently squeezing them. How ripe they were! Mia shook her head, a happy half grin lighting up her face.

"Thank you very much." Santa gently took the nearest nipple into his mouth and began to suck. Mia's nipples had hardened at the mere idea of Santa having a go and each were nearly an inch long. Santa closed his eyes as he began to draw on the tasty teat. Mia moaned and rubbed herself on his lap, pushing her breasts into his face. God, she loved to be sucked! Her pussy was drippy with delight.

"Oh, Santa!" she gasped. "You're so big! What do you have in your pants?" Mia swiveled so she straddled Santa and could better rub up and down his lap. Her pussy lips had spread apart easily to nestle on the rise of his jeans.

"I'm sorry, my breasty beauty," said Santa, nosing his way between Mia's heaving knockers. "It's been so long since I felt the touch of a woman. I've even started letting young women sit on my lap. In Switzerland this Inga in a Heidi skirt hopped up, popped the buttons on my pants and pulled out my stiff dick. She was a horny girl who loved to bounce up and down." Santa gripped Mia's hips and grinded her as he spoke. "Damned if she didn't wrap her pussy lips right around me! And this was all in a crowded mall. She batted her eyes and waved to her friends. Her cunt muscles rippled up and down me as she asked for a pretty pair of shoes for Christmas. The she leaned in and whispered: 'Oh Sinterklaas, I want you to use your big cock to fill up my belly!' Then in a louder voice she said, 'Oh yah! Bounce me on your knee, yah!' And she rode my dick surrounded by my elves, mummies and daddies, their children, and her lewd little girlfriends until I erupted into her. The last time I saw her she indeed did have a big belly and tits almost as big as these." He squeezed Mia's boobs together and sucked each nipple with a long hard pull at the end.

"What a saucy girl! And how selfish not to consider your feelings," said Mia, pulling off Santa's cap and putting it on. "I think it is high time someone be your Santa. Or," she grinned. "Be your Ms. Santa!" She stripped off Santa's sweater and marveled at the sculpted bronze muscles underneath. Playfully, she tugged on his nipples. "What nice buttons you have Santa!" Then she whispered naughty things in his ear. "You want to ride the boobie train, Santa? You want to check out my caboose? I bet you could make me blow the whistle, Santa."

"Get some steam going, baby!" He slapped her ample bottom. "Run to your bedroom and Santa will follow with the biggest candy cane you've ever had."

So Mia ran, her boobs bouncing, giggling lustily, and Santa followed, dropping his pants and letting his cock wave in the air.

Mia tripped on a pair of high-heeled boot and fell face down on her bed, her boobs splayed out on either side of her. Before she could move Santa caught up, raised her bottom and started sliding his slippery dick between her plump ass cheeks.

"Santa!" laughed Mia. "What a naughty boy you are!"

"What a wet girl you are!" Santa spread Mia's legs and dipped his fingers into her sodden snatch.

"Oooo... Santa," groaned Mia.

"Just how I like my ho's," chuckled Santa. He withdrew his fingers and gripped his dick. "Here comes Santa Claus! Right down Mia's cunty lane!" He fed his dick into Mia's pussy, reindeer style.

"Oh, Santa!" Mia lost her balance and ended up with her head buried in pillows and stuffed animals.

"Ho! Ho! Hooo!" moaned Santa, his cock buried in the pussy of the beautiful woman's body. Her round toned ass was up in the air, her boobs bounced with each thrust, her head was lost the pillows.

"Mmmmffer!" Mia tried to say, flailing her arms.

"Oh yes! You hot bitch!" cried Santa, battering her bottom with the pent up lust of the last six months. All he wanted was release and the liquid snugness of this beauty's snatch on his red-hot cock. That she was temporarily headless just made him more animal, more Satan than Santa.

"Ahhh...mmmph!" went Mia as Santa's dick stretched her wet pussy. She tried to pull her head from the pillows but Santa was ramming her so hard all she could do was ride him like an extremely busty cowgirl. He was fucking her so fast and the air was so hot and close under the pillows, teddy bears and her tickle-me-Elmo. She felt like the naughtiest fuck doll you might buy at the back of a porno- rag. He was just using her to sate his big bulging cock. His swelling mushroom head rubbed her walls. She was going to cum but she felt so dizzy, so light...

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ," grunted Santa, working his dick up into a white heat. The sucking and slurping noises from Mia's cunt bounced off the wall as her boobs bounced up and down on the bed. Her head was still out of sight under the bedding. "I'm gonna fill this ass!" Santa declared and slapped a red handprint across it.

Then the pussy, for Santa had forgotten poor suffocating Mia, suddenly tightened and he found real resistance and purchase for his cock. The cunt dragged on his dick as he slid out and was slow to give way as he shoved in.

"Oh yes! Your'e wonderful," he said, digging in with his dick, feeling every inch as he plowed. "That's- That's it," he groaned. And as he plunged deep the pussy convulsed around him giving him a series of rapid squeezes.

"Mmmmmmm...aahhhff..." came the muffled cry of orgasm from under the pillows.

"Oh, what a fucking tremendous naughty girl!" Santa's cock exploded and glugged gallons, literally gallons of cum into Mia's twitching snatch. He held her weighty bottom up and filled her up like a fifty-gallon gas-guzzler, and oh my, she was built to be a guzzler!

Santa gasped and let Mia's body fall to the bed, his gleaming, still hard, cock slipping from her pussy. Her snatch twinkled from between her golden ass cheeks. On either side of her small and finely muscled back, her boobs spread out like overfilled balloons. Her head was still under the pillows and she wasn't moving at all. Was she even breathing?

"Mia?" His cock twitched and spurted cum over her bottom and the small of her back. Mia didn't move at all.

"Oh, fuck!" He grabbed her leg and shook it. Nothing.

"Shit," he muttered. "Stealing is one thing. Pretending to be Santa, who cares? But murder!"

Santa Claus, a.k.a. Christian Ozera - burglar, jumped onto the bed and pulled the pillows and teddy bears from Mia Rinaldi' blonde heat. He flipped her over, her jugs sloshing from side to side until finally coming to a quivering halt. Her eyes were closed and her plump red lips hung open.

Christian had been merrily breaking into the less secure apartments of the complex, loading up on Christmas presents when he slipped into Mia's apartment through the unlocked balcony door. Who knew Christmas shopping could be so much horny fun? Or turn so wrong?

"Please don't be dead," pleaded Christian. "You're such a fine fuck!" He rested his ear between her tits and held his breath. For a moment he could hear nothing over the pounding of his own heart. But then, then there was a soft and steady echoing in that wonderful chest of hers. He sat back in the bed and sighed with relief.

After a moment, Mia stretched without waking up, turned on her side towards Christian and rested her tousled blonde head on his lap. She smacked her lips and sighed.

Christian had been worrying about brain damage. How many brain cells did this girl have to spare? But all worries left his mind when she put her head on his leg.

"Mmm! Maybe she needs cock-to-mouth resuscitation!" he said, his dick starting to stiffen. Stroking himself luxuriously, he put his tip up to her mouth. At first she furrowed her brow and refused him, but he persisted, rubbing the tip with its bead of pre-cum over her lips until she licked them. After that she relaxed completely and let him slip his member into her mouth. First his head went in and she was eagerly sucking after a while.

"Oh yes, baby," he groaned as her tongue explored his cock- head, lapping the underside. "Santa's got the tasty lollie for you." He stroked her head, gently applying pressure on

the back of her head, so soon she was bobbing her head up and down on his dick.

"What a hungry mouth you have," he moaned as she sucked hungrily on him, her hair tickling his abs and her nipples brushing his thighs. Mia's eye-lids fluttered open and then became very wide as she realized that she was orally pleasuring Santa's very big, very bulging dick.

"Mmm... Mmm! Slurp! Slurp! Oh, Santa Claus, you made me cum so hard I passed out!" Mia wrapped her hands around Christian's cock and pumped him as she talked. "I am sorry Santa, no one has fucked my brains out like that, ever!"

"That's okay, Mia," Christian grunted, watching the tip of his dick disappear between Mia's boobs. "Except Santa still has this raging hard-on."

"I'm sorry Santa," Mia said, realizing she was covered in a layer of hardening cum. "I'm being so selfish when I'm supposed to be giving." She climbed up Christian's prone body, took hold of his pole and slid her gorgeously tight pussy all the way down him, right to the hilt. She swayed like a bronco rider on top of him, moaning.

"Oh Santa, such a big gift on Christmas!" She began to slowly slide herself up and down him.

Christian lay back and watched the blonde beauty ride him, groaning as she moaned, squeezing her knockers and urging her on.

"Oh shit! You're going to be at the very top of my nice list for this," he said as she picked up her pace and began to gallop. Her boobs flew high into the air and then dropped onto her chest with fleshy thuds over and over again. Faster and faster she fucked. Her pussy was tingling every nerve of his dick until he could no longer stand it.

"Jingle Boobs! Jingle Boobs," he gasped. "Jingle all the... oh god, oh god... Jingle All the Way!" And his cock gunned shot after shot into her snug little snatch.

"Oh Santa. Oh Santa! Fill me up with you sticky snow!" Mia rocked her ass furiously over his dick. "Oh, oh, Santa! Santa! SANTA!" She was really loud now. She raised her arms in the air and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. "Merry Christmas Santa!" And she came, doing little half jerky gasps over his pulsing dick.

"Merry-" She bounced. "Christmas-" She undulated. "Saantaa!" She jiggled up and down furiously for a glorious moment, her knockers slapping her chest and then her chin stunningly. Finally she fell besides Christian gasping.

At that point Christian thought it was over, but he didn't realize what a trooper Mia Rinaldi was. She slithered down to his lap and slipped his still pulsing dick into her mouth. Slowly and thoroughly she milked the last of his cum and licked his balls clean. Christian looked up to the heavens in bliss. When all of this was finished he looked down. Mia was curled up beside him asleep, a naughty grin on her face.

The next morning Mia was delighted to find two presents from Santa under her two-foot plastic tree. Santa must have been a little too happy from Mia boinking because one had a label to Lori and the other one was addressed to Mabel. The Lori present was a tiny white crop top with PRETTY across the chest. Mia blushed, thinking of what kind of attention she would get wearing a top better suited to a flat-chested twelve-year-old. The Mabel present was a black three-foot massage wand, but Mia soon found another very naughty use for her present. She was sure Santa would approve. It was the best Christmas ever!

**Hey everyone! So before you say anything like "Mia is suppose to look like a little kid!" I just want to say that I took Mia's head and put it on Rose's body. Also I know you're all probably wondering why Christian. Well the answer is, I really don't know. I mean why not right? Anyway, Hope you liked this chapter even though it's kinda long. Tell me what you think and ~THANKS FOR READING!~ 333**


	9. A Day at the Amusement Park

_Summary: Thinking they can't be seen, a horny couple has a quickie on an amusement park ride._

A Day at the Amusement Park

**APOV**

We were on one of those rides at the amusement park where you just sit in this little car and ride around for a good ten minutes. I suggested to my girlfriend that we go on this ride hoping for a little bit of make-out action. The weather was cool and foggy and there weren't very many people at the park. We climbed into the car and it began to wind its way down the tracks. The track went all the way around the perimeter of the park and was surrounded by trees. I couldn't see any cars behind or in front of us. I put an arm around my girlfriend and pulled her closer to me, her breasts pressing into my chest. She turned her head towards mine and briefly kissed me before turning away. Not exactly what I was hoping for. I kissed the top of her head and made my way down her cheek and neck. She giggled and turned to give me a much more passionate kiss. She moaned slightly as our tongues explored each other's mouths. I slowly began exploring her body with my hands from her waistline moving upwards to her breasts. I slipped my hands underneath her shirt feeling her warm skin. She let me run my hands all the way to her breasts but as soon as I slipped a hand under her bra she pulled my hands out and our lips lost contact.

"What are you doing?!" she asked.

"Come on baby, No one else is out here," I said grinning putting my hands back under her shirt. She slapped them away again.

"We can't do this here. People could see us!" she said.

"Oh come on, no one is here. Look around. You know you want to." I quickly slid a hand underneath her bra again and rubbed her nipple, feeling it get hard.

"But..." she said, followed by a moan as I reached another hand under her bra and massaged the other nipple. She put a hand behind my head and began to kiss me. Her tongue flicked in and out of my mouth as she started to breathe heavier. I slipped a hand between her legs and under her skirt. I felt my cock harden as I felt her moist thong. With one hand still on her nipple I used the other one to gently rub her clit. She moaned loudly as she ran her hands under my shirt, feeling my abs. With her hot pussy so close to my fingers I couldn't resist as I slipped one in and begin to slowly pump it in and out. With the other hand I unzipped my pants and my hard-on popped out. She felt it against her leg and stopped kissing me to look down at it. To my great surprise and great pleasure she bent down and began to lick it! I knew there was only one thing that would completely complete this trip. I rubbed my thumb over her clit a few more times till I was sure it was nice and hard and her pussy was wet and ready. I lifted her head off of my throbbing penis and kissed her quickly. Then I picked her up and placed her on top of me, my hard dick sliding into her hot love box.

"I can't believe were doing this," she gasped. Then she began to quickly fuck me, lifting up and down, up and down. The fact that we were fucking in public made me so fucking hot. I knew I would cum quickly. Wanting her to cum with me, I reached my hands once again under her shirt and rolled her nipples between my fingers. She moaned loudly as she pumped faster and faster. I felt my cock stiffen as I shot cum into her waiting pussy. Her fingers pressed into my shoulders as I felt her cum with me. We were rarely ever able to achieve orgasms at the same time. I quickly pulled her off of me and reached my head down to clean her hot pussy with my mouth. I saw the end of the ride quickly approaching and sat her down beside me, doing my pants back up. We came back to the station and the guy opened the door for us and ushered us out with a huge grin on his face.

"He couldn't have seen us, right?" she asked nervously.

"No, of course not, babe," I said. I glanced back and caught sight of the small camera inside the car...

**Hey guys so this story is just about Adrian and some random girl! Hope you liked it! ~Thanks For Reading!~ 333**


	10. A Hot Day in the Office

_Summary: Two coworkers have to rid themselves of the sexual tension before they can get anything done._

A Hot Day at the Office

Mason grabbed her arm and led her to the corridor outside the office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She scowled at him.

"What am I doing? You're the one playing all the games Lisa! I think it's time we put a stop to this once and for all."

"I couldn't agree more," she smirked.

He pinned her against the wall and went to kiss her. She moved her head so he couldn't. He tried again and she laughed as she moved her head away again. He grabbed her face and forced his lips onto hers. She wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"We can't do this here. Come with me!"

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her along the corridor to another door marked private. He opened the door. "This will do!"

He pulled her inside and shut the door. She pulled away from him and walked backwards as he followed her. As he walked he undid his pants. She felt her stomach do a somersault; she knew what was coming- the tension was unbearable.

She had to stop as she backed into a table. He was so close yet not quite touching her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to run or devour him. He made the decision for both of them. He swept the items off the table onto the floor and pushed her back, she laughed as his face took on a serious expression.

She perched on the edge of the table and he thrust her legs apart and slammed his hips between her legs. He took her hand and pushed it inside his pants. "Come on then Lisa…or are you all talk?"

Now she was angry. He drove her insane. She grabbed his cock and pushed his pants over his hips; he laughed and moved closer so he could kiss her again. She wanted him now. She took his hand and placed it between her legs, her short skirt already pushed up to her hips. She worked his swollen cock but it didn't need much…he was already rock hard. His fingers slipped her knickers to one side and found their way into her hot silky wet pussy and she sighed with delight.

She threw her head back but it still wasn't enough. "Not good enough Mason. I want your cock."

He laughed and continued with his fingers playing with her clitoris and pushing deep inside.

"I said I want you to fuck me with your cock!"

"What's the magic word Lisa?"

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"I want you to please fuck me with your cock!"

"That's better!" He grinned his drop dead gorgeous grin and plunged his mouth onto her neck.

He took his cock in his hand and grabbed Lisa by the ass, shoving himself into her. He grunted hard as he pounded into her, she lay back on the table and wrapped her legs around him, pulling every inch deeper inside. He was grunting and the table began to move across the floor from the force of his thrusts. Lisa laughed and squealed as the sensation of his huge cock ramming into her took over. She had waited a long time for this moment and it hadn't disappointed her.

Mason increased his speed as he pulled her upright and picked her up off the table and walked around it, pushing her up against the wall. "Oh Jesus yes… don't stop! Fuck me harder!" She screamed.

He pounded into her his huge cock nearly ripping her apart…she loved it.

His rhythm speeded up and he grabbed a handful of hair pulling her head to one side. "Oh Jesus!" She was digging her stiletto heels into the back of his thighs. He pushed into her deeper and deeper and she cried out. She tightened her thighs around him as she stiffened and her orgasm exploded forcing him to shoot his hot sticky cum before he really wanted to.

They both erupted into hysterical laughter as they fell to the floor. His legs to weak to support them both.

As they tidied themselves up they looked at each other.

"Are you ready to do business now Miss Dragomir?"

Lisa just laughed as they left the room and headed back to the office.

**Hey guys so I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I already wrote three new chapters for this story all I have to do is up load them. So tell me what you think! Give me some ideas and all that! ~THANKS FOR READING!~ 333**


	11. Detention Part 1

_Summary: __Rose has to suffer the oppressive gym teacher_

Detention Part 1

**RPOV**

I pelted down the hallway, late again. I was always late, it didn't bother me that much, but to this class! I ran round the corner nearly colliding with one of the gym teachers.

"Fuck!"

"Well, well, well," Dimitri drawled in his annoying tone. "Late again are we Miss Hathaway?"

"Yeah, I missed my buss and my mom couldn't give me a lift today," I replied wishing he wouldn't keep me too long; I was soo going to be in deep shit if I was much later.

"Really? You seem to miss a lot of buses, don't you?" he continued knowing the longer he kept me the more trouble I'd be in, the shit head. He just loved his little power trips. He was the Hitler of the hallways and loved nothing more than to hand out yellow slips (three or more got you a detention).

"Look I'm late, nothing new there, so just give me the slip and let me go, ok!" I snapped.

Dimitri was really starting to annoy me now. I needed to hand in my essay. The one I'd actually bothered to do for once. Dimitri got out his notebook (he is such a loser!).

"Right, first you're late, that's one slip. Second you're not in your full uniform, that's another slip."

I looked down; it was close enough. If you didn't count my army boots and non-school tie. But I wasn't going to let him get the better of me. I was late, might as well go down with style. "I am wearing uniform you ass!" I spat at him.

"Your skirt's too short, you're wearing boots, you're not wearing the right tie, it's got to be green and red! And you've got nail varnish on," he said, a sadistic smile spreading over his face.

God I just wanted to punch his stupid smug face. I could feel the anger boil inside me starting at my feet moving its way up my body at an increasingly fast rate. But I couldn't; as much as I wanted to hit him he was the assistant to the head teacher and therefore had protection on him- touch him and get kicked out of school. And I really didn't want that, and that's what made him soo smug. Everyone in school hated him but they couldn't do anything about it, and my god did he abuse it!

"Thirdly," he continued, "you're being rude and offensive to a member of staff, that's a third slip! Oh dear miss Hathaway looks like you've just got yourself a dentition after school tonight with yours truly, look forward to seeing you." He handed me three rectangles of yellow card and walked round the corner.

I stared at the cards. Bastard. I looked round the corner to see his back walking away from me and I stuck my middle finger up at him, some small victory for my part. And I made my way off to class now a depressing 20 minutes late. Oh well at least I had the essay.

Sitting down at lunch I pulled the crushed sandwich out of the bottom of my bag. I looked at the cheese and pickle squished out of the bread and now congealing in the cling film. I threw it at a nearby bin, it bounced off the rim and landed on the floor. I gave it an evil stare hoping the power of it would make it bounce off the floor and land in the bin. It didn't.

A pair of Doc Martens stopped in my eyeline blocking my view of the now evil sandwich. I looked up at the scruffy looking Lissa, and she smiled at me and patted my head in an attempted to cheer me up. I just gave her a slightly less powerful evil look; she sighed and sat down opposite me.

"So," she said in his quite mild tone, "is the sandwich out to get you or just the whole world today?"

"It's the pickle," I replied.

"Oh so it's the pickle that's pissed you off and not Dimitri 'Adolph' Belikov?" She leaned over the table and squeezed my hand. "I heard you bumped into him this morning."

I screwed my face up at the mere mention of that man. "He's soo fucking anal!" I said.

"Yeah but you gotta admit he is kinda hot," Lissa replied.

"Don't you even start, that man is pure evil!"

"Oh come on you're telling me you wouldn't fuck him?" She said raising her eyebrows at me.

I didn't reply to Lissa's comment not because it was repulsive but because it was true. The man was hot in a twisted way.

I opened my mouth to come back with a bitchy comment when a pair of long toned arms snaked their way round Lissa's neck and a mess of black hair with a chin snuggled into the side of his head. Christian, Lissa's boyfriend, nuzzled into my best friend and I heard the unmistakable sound of kissing coming from his mouth as it was attached to Lissa's ear.

I watched as a dreamy look appeared on his face, and I felt a strong pang of jealousy hit me in my stomach. "Hey Christian," I called.

He disentangled himself from Lissa, pushed his fringe out of his blue eyes sat down and said, "You alright Rosie?"

"I'm groovy man."

"Like gravy?" he said.

I snorted, simply because I couldn't be bothered to laugh properly. "Sure."

"Awesome," he said as he high fived me. (Oh we were soo cool, eighteen and cool.)

The two lovebirds held hands and I felt another pang hit me again. Dam it! Going to have to do something about that. The bell rang out and I made my way to double math; oh joy this day just kept getting better

The final bell of the day had just rung out and already the school was empty. I strolled down the empty hallway. Two hours with Dimitri, this was going to be like front row seats at a Britney concert … hell!

I opened the door to the stuffy French room, and there he was sitting at the desk with his mp3 player plugged into his ears, his eyes were closed and he was bopping his head along to the music. From the tinny sound that reached my ears it sounded like Slayer! Oh god! He was listening to my favorite band. This isn't fair, I thought. I'm going to have to start liking him now, where's the fun in that!

I stood by the door wondering if I should sit or knock or just stay where I was. He was completely in a world of his own.

I looked at him properly for the first time; he looked different, younger more alive, he couldn't have been older than 25. He looked so much cuter without the smug grim he wore when he patrolled the hallways; in fact he looked kind of sad. Then a tinny guitar solo reached my ears and he screwed his face up and started to feel it. I mean he started to thrash his head around, head banging, really enjoying it.

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing at the sight of him.

The song ended and he heard me, he took the earphones out and looked up at me clinging to the doorframe laughing my head off.

He stood up and told me to shut up. I looked at him trying really hard not to laugh.

"Well sit down then!" he said firmly.

I sat down at a desk right at the back closest to the door.

"Oh no you don't," he said. "Right up here front and center."

I reluctantly got up and sat at the table right in front of the desk he was sitting at. I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Now, now," he said in a blank tone, one I'd never heard him use before, "let's not make this anymore unpleasant as it has to be."

I smiled at him again this time making it look genuine but inside I was thinking, _I'd like to beat you to death then we'll see what's unpleasant._

"Now Rose I'm sure you have some work to do. Didn't you have double math today? I know Mr. Beach doesn't skimp on homework."

I looked at him. How the hell did he know what classes I had today? Please don't tell me he's been stalking me.

I must have looked more shocked than I thought because he laughed, leaned over the desk towards me and said in a rather evil tone, "Oh yes Rose, I've taken quite an interest in you!"

I don't know what surprised me more the tone of voice he used or the tingle that started at the bottom of my stomach and shot down into my pussy and ending in my clit.

"Uh…" I stuttered trying not to let it phase me. "I have but I left my books in my locker."

"Well then we better go get them," he replied. He stood and walked to the door, turned and looked at me and said, "Well come on then!"

As I walked down the hall I could almost feel his breath on my neck. I could feel my shoulders getting hot and the heat started to spread all over my body; when it reached my crotch it made my clit tingle even more and I could feel my pussy flush with moisture. We reached my locker and just as I reached up to open it he grabbed my hand, spun me round and kissed me. He pushed his body up against mine, the weight of him made me fall into the lockers. His hands were in my hair, his lips were pressed hard into mine and his tongue was wrestling with mine. My hands were clawing at his back I could feel the strong muscles of his back though the cotton shirt he was wearing, as I dug my nails into them.

Soon his hands were on my breasts, squeezing them. He undid the buttons on my school shirt and dipped his hands into it, his hands were grabbing at my skin and I could feel the hot bulge of his erection press into my stomach. He groaned as I grabbed two handfuls of his shoulder length brown hair and pulled it gently and bit my bottom lip. He pulled away from our kiss and looked at me with hungry eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway back to the French room. He locked the door behind him and looked at me, his hair was sticking up in clumps where I'd been running my hands through it and he had a wild lustful look in his eyes, I looked down at the large bulge in this pants and my pussy flushed with more moisture.

"I want you naked," he breathed. "Now!"

I pulled off my tie and took off my shirt; I then slipped off my skirt and bent down to unlace my boots.

"NO!" he cried. "Leave them on."

I raised my hands and unhooked my bra and threw it to one side

"Now turn round and place your hands on the desk," he grunted.

I did as he said; he walked up behind me and started to rub his hands along the line of my pussy lips. Then he placed his hands on my ass cheeks he squeezed them hard and whispered in my ear, "You've got the best ass I've ever seen."

He then bent down and bit it. I moaned slightly and he returned to my neck and started to kiss it. His hand returned to my crotch stroking my pussy though the soft cotton of my thong.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he said as he slipped one of his fingers into my hot pussy lips, he found my clit and started to rub it slowly. "I've lain awake at night dreaming of this pussy, of how it tastes and what it would be like to fuck it." He groaned into my ear. "Do you want me to fuck it Rose? Do you want me to fuck you nice and hard?"

"Yes," I gasped as his fingers found their way into my cunt. I could feel my orgasm building as his finger slowly fucked me.

He lifted me onto the desk and peeled my soaking panties off me. He looked at my body and my heaving chest down my tight stomach and down to my glistening pussy, he licked his lips and started to take off this shirt and pants, he took off his boxers and I saw it for the first time, his cock. It was huge, the head was wet and it curved up almost touching his stomach.

He got up on the desk and leaned over me. I wrapped my legs round his waist and as his head entered me I couldn't help but gasp. His was the biggest cock I'd ever had but I wanted it bad. He slowly pushed until it filled me. He let out a groan and bent his head down and kissed me deeply.

He started to thrust slowly at first, then he built up a rhythm, getting faster and faster till he was fucking my tight pussy hard. I grabbed hold of the desk's sides and started to thrust back into him. Fuck it was so good. I could feel myself cuming. I could feel the cold burning spread from my pussy down to my boot clad toes and up into my stomach. I could feel his cock expand and knew he was close too!

I started to moan. "I'm going to cum! I'm so close!"

My body stiffened as my orgasm exploded in my stomach and pussy and I soon felt his cock explode and unload all his cum inside of me. We lay there on top of each other till his cock soften and he pulled it out, it was covered in both our cum. He swiped his finger over it and placed it in my mouth, I sucked on it greedily. He then kissed me deeply, his tongue caressing mine.

He pulled away and said, "Class dismissed!"

**Hey guys! so uh sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but here you go. Some of you have asked me to make other chapters for some of my other stories but I didn't really know how to follow them up so I made a story I could follow up with another chapter. So this is part one, and I'm working on part two right now. Tell me what you think, give me some ideas on who should hookup next… you guys know what to do. ~THANKS FOR READING!~ 333**


	12. Detention Part 2

_Summary: __Rose and Mr. Belikov have another rendezvous after school._

Detention Part 2

**RPOV**

I walked slowly down the hall, taking as much time as I liked. I was half an hour late for class and I didn't care. In fact I wanted to be caught. I'd been pushing my luck this last week, I'd tried everything I could think of to get the attention of Dimitri Belikov, gym teacher and sex god… I couldn't help but relive over and over again how he'd fucked me on a desk last week, and every time I did, I'd end up locked in a toilet circling my hard little clit till I came. God I needed him bad! Wait, no, I needed his _cock_ bad. Just because I'd fucked him and planned on fucking him again didn't mean I had to like the guy. Did it?

I was sitting in the canteen staring at the mess of my sandwich, seeing if my evil stare could make it look better…. It didn't. When a white shirt and blue tie came into my vision, I looked up, expecting it to be Lissa. The sight of Dimitri sitting in front of me nearly made me fall off my chair, and he was giving me a rather perplexed look.

"Trying to figure out why the sandwich is speaking to you, Miss Hathaway?" he said, a small smile playing on his lips. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not sure what the voices in your head are telling you to do Dimitri, but when they tell you to jump off a cliff, please don't argue with them!" I replied with a smile to match his own.

"Ooh I'd be careful about what you say to me, Miss Hathaway," he said. "Wouldn't want to be punished again would we?"

I was just about to reply with an oh-so-witty comment like "as long as it fits the crime", when Lissa and Christian came to the table and sat with us, naturally holding hands, ugh. I looked at my best friend Lissa, totally loved up. Her green colored eyes looked soft and warm as they gazed at Christian. I looked down and saw her thumb caressing the knuckle of Christian's index finger.

I must have had a sad look on my face because all of a sudden I felt a strong hand on my thigh stroking my leg softly; I looked up and saw a soft smile on Dimitri' face, something I'd never seen before. His eyes were bright and his face was smooth. And I couldn't help thinking, _god he looks so handsome_. He took his hand away from my leg and stood up.

"Have a good English class, Miss Hathaway," he said and walked off.

My leg felt cold now his hand was gone, and I wasn't afraid to admit I missed it.

"What did he want?" Lissa asked. "Was he giving you a hard time again?"

"Nah, he just wanted somewhere to sit," I said and made my way off to English

Sitting in the back of the English classroom it was unbearably hot and stuffy; I couldn't concentrate on anything Mr. Alto was saying, he sounded just like the teacher from the snoopy cartoons.

All I could think about was Dimitri Belikov, about his strong hands and how they'd feel again on my breasts, squeezing them, his fingers pinching my nipples, twisting them, pulling them. How he'd bend his head and take one of them into his mouth, how he'd suck it, nibble it and how his tongue would lap at them and how every single movement would send a small lightning bolt to my clit till it was throbbing and pulsing, till my pussy was dripping with my hot sticky juices, how those juices would soak the front of my black thong. Ohh god I moaned inside my head.

It was then I noticed the familiar throbbing in my pussy. I looked around. Everyone was reading and old Alto was putting notes on the whiteboard. I had a naughty idea. I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone, I switched it from silent to vibrate, then I set the alarm to go off in 1 minute. I then put it between my legs, in front of my thong. I looked down at my book in front of me and pretended to read.

55 seconds later a strong vibration hit my pussy and I bit my lip to keep quiet. I knew it wouldn't take long before I came, the mixture of thinking about Dimitri Belikov and the excitement of masturbating in my A level English class had got me soo hot I thought I was going to explode. And I wasn't wrong. The phone hadn't been vibrating no longer than a minute before I felt the small explosion in my pussy and I felt the sticky moisture soak into my thong. I sat there slightly out of breath. Again I looked around to see if anyone had noticed. No one was paying any attention to me in the slightest so quickly as I could, I took the phone (now slightly moist from the front of my panties), turned it off, and slipped it back into my bag.

I looked to the board to copy down the notes (in case they were important) when the final bell rang out. "Oh well," I muttered to myself. I grabbed my books and left

I was walking down the hallway towards my locker when I noticed the footsteps behind me. The final bell had rung out 15 minutes ago and there was only one person in the entire school who would be still here (teachers included). I kept walking till I got to my locker. I put my English books away and turned round.

**3RDPOV**

Dimitri was leaning back on the lockers opposite the one that Rose was standing at. Dimitri stared at her; taking in every single bit of her, for him she was easily the sexiest girl in the school. She had long wavy dark brown hair, which always looked as though she'd just got out of bed, her skin tanned, smooth, flawless, perfect! She was looking at him her eyes were big and brown. And they pierced him right to the soul. Her lips were plum colored and full, pouty like a rose bud. She had a slim frame, she looked so elegant, and her limbs were long and delicate. Dimitri looked down to her chest. Oh god had she been blessed, despite her slim frame she had huge juicy breasts. Oh how he wanted to pounce on her and just spend hours touching and kissing those amazing breasts of hers, but he painfully tore his eyes away, down to her flat stomach, past her curvy hips. Hi eyes playfully went down her tiny skirt to her thighs, down her legs to the sexist thing he had ever seen: a pair of old army boots encased around her delicate ankles.

He returned his gaze to her face and smiled at her. She stared at me for a second or two longer before she returned the smile, and he could see in her eyes some naughty spark. Dimitri felt that spark start at his stomach and travel right down to his cock, which in response twitched and grew hard.

"You're not wearing correct uniform again, Miss Hathaway," he murmured, lust dripping from the words.

**RPOV**

I looked down at myself and then back at him. "What you going do about it?" I asked.

"Well I do believe this is the second time I've had to talk to you about it, which means automatic detention." He slowly walked towards me as he said this. His eyes were alight with lust and I could see his cock stiffen even more in his pants.

"Well, I'd better do what I'm told then, shouldn't I, sir?" I said in my best good girl voice.

He growled then pounced on me, his lips on mine, kissing them with a force I'd never felt before. His hands were on my hips then slowly made their way to my ass, grabbing and squeezing my ass cheeks. My hands were inside his suit jacket, pulling his shirt out from his pants. As soon as it was free I reached up and gabbed the muscles on his back, digging my nails in slightly. In response he pulled me to him tight so his erection was pressed into my stomach. I pulled my lips away from his and started to kiss his neck, sucking on the warm skin. It smelt soo damn good. I kissed my way up to his ear and gently bit his earlobe and sucked the soft flesh, he moaned and I started kissing my way along his jaw line.

**3RDPOV**

God her mouth felt good, Dimitri wanted her to kiss every inch of his body and he wanted to return the favor. Her ass felt so firm and pert and her tits were pressed into his chest. He just wanted to rip every single item of clothing off her and fuck her there and then up against the lockers. But it was dangerous, he could lose his job and Rose could be thrown out of school. He needed to get her somewhere private so he could fuck her till she screamed. The French room he had her in last time, that would be perfect, no one would be there now. He couldn't bear to pull away from her so instead he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and made his way as fast as he erection would let him towards the French room.

**RPOV**

"What the fuck!" I yelled. One minute I'd been giving Dimitri a love bite, now I was facing the floor with a shoulder in my stomach "Hey!" I yelled at him.

He slapped my ass in response and said, "You want a quickie against a locker that's fine with me, but I intend to make this last!"

I'd never been carried anywhere and actually it was nice. He felt really manly under me, plus I had a great view of his ass.

It didn't take long to get the French room, and how no one saw us I will never know. He took me inside and sat me on a table. He then went to the door and locked it; he turned and looked at me. He looked wild like an animal, which caused my clit to start pulsing even more.

I'd never had anyone want me so bad and I liked it.

He breathed at me, "Naked now!" I wasn't going to argue; as much as he was turning me on he scared me as well, which only made my pussy throb more.

I took my tie and shirt off, then I slipped my skirt off and unhooked my bra. It slid down my arms and I let it fall at the toes of my boots. "Shall I keep my boots on sir?" I asked timidly. He grunted and then nodded. I got off the table and stood in front of him only in my black thong and boots. I tipped my head down then looked at him through my lashes, knowing the good girl act drove him wild.

"You've been a bad girl," he breathed. "You need to be punished, turn round and put your hands on the table."

I obeyed silently and stuck my ass out. I heard a rustle of fabric and turned round to see him take off his jacket and tie and he rolled up his sleeves. He walked up behind me, grabbed my head and made me turn round. I had no idea what he was up to till I felt the first slap and heard the crack of his hand making contact with my ass. I let out a whimper as my ass stung from the smack. He bent his head down and whispered in my ear, "Don't pretend like you don't deserve it, you little slut."

Then he licked all the way up my neck to my ear and bit it as he brought his hand down and slapped me again. I let out a moan in pain and bit down on my lip as his hand came down twice. "One more then ill make it all better, I promise," he whispered.

I screwed up my eyes as he brought his hand down for the last time; my ass hurt like hell and my pussy was dripping with moisture. He kept his hand on my ass exactly where it had landed from the slap and his head was still beside mine, he was breathing deeply in my ear. I kept my face screwed up and I was biting my lip so hard I could taste blood; finally I opened my eyes and saw his bright green eyes flecked with brown staring into my own icy blue eyes.

He leant in and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "I didn't hurt you much did I?" he asked, a worried frown creased his brow.

"No," I said, kissing his forehead. "Like you said," I said, returning my eyes to his, "I deserved it."

"Let me kiss that perfect peachy ass better then."

**3RDPOV**

Dimitri looked at the angry looking red handprints on her ass. He grabbed hold of her tiny black thong and pulled it down to her boot-clad ankles. He couldn't help but notice how wet it was in the crotch and a smile spread on his face. So she had liked it, he had worried that she'd only gone along with the spanking because he'd scared her into it but, now with the wet evidence in front of him he'd enjoy spanking that ass many more times.

He ran a hand up the back of her leg, all the way up to the crease where her leg met her ass cheek, and enjoyed the feel of her shiver at his touch. He kissed the crease then moved up and kissed every single handprint; which were fading thank god.

Rose moaned when he kissed the bottom of her back and he continued all the way up her spine, smiling every time fresh goose pimples broke out on her back. When he got to the bottom of her neck he moved her hair to one side and was surprised to see a tattoo of a dragon the same size as the palm of his hand. The dragon had a small puff of fire coming from its mouth.

"When did you get this?" he asked.

"Few months ago," she replied. "I got a dragon because people always say I'm too fiery for my own good."

Dimitri laughed. He liked it; it suited her perfectly. She was just like a blaze, a small burst of fiery energy, beautiful but destructive.

He whispered this in her ear while he reached round and started to play with her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and inChristian finger.

She rolled her head back onto his shoulder, closed her eyes and breathed that it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her and that if he didn't touch her properly soon she would explode.

Dimitri broke away from her breast and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. She turned around, her face flushed with passion, and pulled it off his arms. She then crouched down undid the zip on his pants and with one swift pull had his pants and pants round his ankles. She undid his shoes and pulled them and his pants off his feet.

**RPOV**

I looked up at his cock. It was curved right up, touching his stomach, the head was pulsing, and I took it with one hand and gently pulled it away from his stomach. I looked up at him; he was staring down at me. He looked insane with lust. I took the head of his cock into my mouth and ran my tongue round the little eye at the top. I heard him moan deeply. I swept my tongue round the top of his head again, and then slowly started to take more and more of it into my mouth. I looked up at him again and saw he'd closed his eyes and had a look of pure pleasure on his face.

I kept taking more and more into my mouth till I felt the head hit the back of my throat. I relaxed and tried not to gag. I felt two hands on top of my head grab two fistfuls of hair and I took it as a cue to slowly start bobbing my head. I heard an "oh god" and started to go a little faster. I cleared my mind and concentrated on not gagging at the sensation of his cock hitting the back of my throat over and over again. All of a sudden I heard "Rose, I'm going to cum!"

I pulled back a little so his head was sitting on my tongue when cum spilled out of his cock and filled my mouth. I worked hard to swallow every drop and managed to succeed in not spilling any. He pulled out of my mouth and helped me off my knees. I stood in front of him and saw for the first time ever I had made Dimitri Belikov speechless. Finally he uttered, "Wow!"

**3RDPOV**

_Oh God! I think I'm in love_, Dimitri thought. _That was the best blowjob I've ever had!_

He wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her deeply, he could taste himself in her sweet mouth, he moved down and took one of her sweet rosy nipples into his mouth and ravished it with his tongue. He heard her moan, "Please, Dimitri fuck me, oh please!"

He didn't need to be told twice, so he picked her up, felt her legs wrap round him and felt the cold leather of her boots on his back. He carried her to the desk at the front of the room, which was higher than the tables the students wrote at, and sat her down on the edge. He leant over her, opened the desk draw and pulled out a condom.

"Confiscated off some boy last week," he answered her puzzled look. He tore it open and started to roll it onto his cock when her hands took hold and finished rolling it on for him. He took her hands in his, raised them to his mouth and kissed them. She blushed at the gesture and he felt his heart swell some more. He pulled her moist pussy lips apart and teased her clit a little with his thumb; she leant her head on his shoulder and moaned into it. She was ready.

He placed the tip of his head to the opening of her cunt. He could feel the heat of it and he pushed. She was so wet he easily glided halfway into her. Another push and he was buried all the way to the hilt. Rose let out another louder longer moan against his chest and wrapped her arms round him, clinging onto him.

She was so wet and so hot Dimitri wanted to stay buried inside her forever. They both stayed still for as long as they could bear it, then he thrust into her and she let out a high-pitched moan, almost a squeak. He thrust again and let out a grunt. He heard her whimper against his neck.

**RPOV**

I was about ready to explode; I thought I was going to fly off if I didn't cling to his broad chest. God I was soo close to cumming all I needed was a few more thrusts and I'd be shooting though the sky. I felt him pull away slightly and then bam! Oh god, the cold burning was coming fast from my heels up my legs, it was just reaching my pussy. The second it reached my stomach I knew I'd cum. I felt him pull away and the burning moved up a little. I knew as soon as he pushed back into me that would be it for me. I looked up, his face was screwed up and I knew he was real close too!

"Dimitri, I'm going to cum," I said in his ear.

"Me too, babe!" he replied.

He pushed into me and as soon as I felt his head hit my back wall, I felt my entire pussy spasm. Days of pent up frustration hit me as I felt my entire insides vibrating. Somewhere in the distance I heard someone screaming and somewhere else I registered that there was a shooting pain coming from my shoulder.

When I floated back into reality, I was out of breath and aware of a throbbing pain in my shoulder. I was on my back on the desk; Dimitri was on top of me, his head between my breasts, and was panting heavily. I noticed a vivid bruise forming on my left shoulder and a set of bite marks. He must have bit me when he came, I thought. He looked up at me from between my breasts and said, "You scream really loud."

"And you bite pretty hard," I replied.

He smiled apologetically. "Come on Miss, let's go home," he said.

"You are joking, right?" I replied, feeling rather drowsy.

"Its dark," he murmured. "No one will see you getting into my car, you can call your house from your cell and tell your parents you're staying at Lissa's house tonight because you've got a project due tomorrow, and we'll both throw a sick day in the morning."

"Damn, you're good," I said smiled wickedly.

He winked at me, and we left for his house where I spent all of that night and the next day in bed with him.

**There you have it folks! and I know I kind of left it on a cliffy but I'm pretty sure there won't be another chapter. maybe if I feel like writing one one day but not today. Anyway… I know the switching back from POV to POV because I was getting annoyed with it when I wrote it but I wanted to get Dimitiri's side of the sexual experience too. Oh well. Anyway tell me what you think, give me some ideas, yadda yadda. ~THANKS FOR READING!~ 333**


	13. The Adventures of Lissa and Rose Part I

_Summary: Rose is going to the dentist, but she gets more than her teeth cleaned_.

The Adventures of Lissa and Rose Part I

**RPOV**

I got up and ran downstairs. Damn it I was so late for this dentist appointment. I got dressed into a white shirt, with a deep neck and tight knee length skirt with a slit half way through the thigh. I tied my hair up and wore my reading glasses and walked out to my car. I drove down to the dentist. I walked in to the clinic and was taken in straight away.

"Hey doc," I said when I saw my very sexy dentist, "how you been?"

He turned around and said, "Great, how was your holiday?"

"Good very, very good", my dentist was in his mid 30's but very attractive and had a decent physic.

"Come sit, and put on this apron." He put on his mask and bent forward and looked down my deep neck shirt.

"Good," he said, "You have been taking care of your teeth. They look fine. I don't think you need anything, would you like some coffee?"

I sat up, "Yeah sounds good."

He told one of the nurses to bring two coffees and we got indulged in our chat. Just as I was about to pick up the cup, it was extremely hot. It slipped and I jerked with the heat and it spilt on my shirt, it was so hot I dropped the cup and just quickly as an impulse took of my shirt not realizing I was with the doctor. He kept looking at me while I cleaned up and said, "Rose you're in good shape I must say."

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks. Your not so bad yourself doc."

I turned around to see a little bulge in his pants, and it was time to tease. I turned around and gave him a good look of my ass. Standing shirtless with a bra and a skirt must have given him a bigger bulge. I turned around and looked at his bulge while he stared at my 36c boobs.

"You want some help with that?" I said and looked at his bulge again. He shook his leg to cover it, "Hey don't worry it looks great from here, you mind if I take a closer look?"

He just nodded and I walked up to him and asked him to undo his pants and I was shocked at the size of his dick, it was thick and must be almost 10" long.

"Now that's interesting…" I said mostly to myself.

I tried to take the whole thing in my mouth, "Oooh fuck Rose you suck well," the doc moaned. I just didn't bother responding. I kept sucking it for a while running my tongue up and down his cock, I could even taste a little of his pre-cum. I was almost gaging at some points but I loved every second of it. I could hear him moan while I sucked for a good 10 minuets.

Then he started to pull me up and kissed me. While kissing me he ran his hands on my waist and in one shot undid my bra clip,

"Your good at that, doc." I winked at him and he just smiled.

"I wanna see the whole thing, you're a good tease honey."

He took off my bra and threw it away and bent forward to suck on my boobs like a hungry animal. He would lick and suck and softly bite my nipple. It was really turning me on,

"Ooh yeah doc, that feels good please suck it."

He didn't need any more persuasion he kept sucking on my boobs and with the other hand would fondle the other boob. All of this was making me soaked and I was getting desperate for his thick dick in my pussy.

I pushed him off and undid my skirt and removed my thong to reveal my shaven pussy. I dropped my clothes and I could see him get harder and hotter. As I was just about to sit on his dick he caught my waist firmly and pushed me on the treatment chair.

"Honey I wanna taste a little of this hot pussy of yours." He dug his face between my legs and started tasting away.

"Aaaah fuck doc! Lick it. Please don't stop, aaaah yeah doc right there. Mmmmm." My wetness was growing and I knew he was enjoying my pussy juices.

He suddenly stopped and removed his pants and shirt, raised my leg and dug his thick dick straight into my pussy. I let out a huge moan, "Aaaah fuck doc you're big!"

He just smiled and said, "you like that? Huh?"

"Ooh fuck yeah I love it", He bent forward to suck my boobs.

"Ooh fuck doc, what am I gonna tell my husband?" He stopped and stared at me,

"You're married?"

I looked at him and said, "Does it really matter at this point?"

He started stroking me again and said, "So you been cheating a lot huh?" I nodded, "Then I wanna make sure I make good use of this pussy."

His strokes became harder and harder and with every moan I bit my lips and said, "Yeah baby harder, deeper, faster!"

Truth be told, I had become a whore that was getting fucked by anyone, and I was loved it. I had become so addicted to dicks that it was not possible to get off it. I was worse before marriage but that's another story for another day. For right now I had become too desperate for his dick, and was coming closer to my first orgasm,

"Doc I'm gonna cum on your fat dick! Aaaaah fuck I'm cumming."

He started fucking me harder and said, "You're husband doesn't know what a cheating bitch you are does he?"

I replied, "No, aah, and I don't want him to know, aaah, but anytime you wanna have this pussy I will be ready for it, aaah, your dick really gives you, aaaah, brownie points", and I came on his huge cock.

I could feel the gush inside me and he took his dick out and turned me over on the treatment chair and started fucking me again from the back. I could feel his balls slapping my ass and he knew i was loving it with my moans asking for more. I knew my husband doesn't care if I fuck anyone as long as he gets Lissa's pussy but doc's dick was really bringing me close to the second orgasm.

"Doc I'm cumming again, shit aaah fuck harder yeah. Fuck harder" and he was pounding on my pussy and said,

"You have an amazing ass, and I wanna cream you're pussy."

"Oh you aaa better cum aaa inside me aaaa I want all that cum inside me!"

He just couldn't stop himself and shot load after load inside me. I was so shaken by his thick cream in my pussy that I didn't realize how hard he was holding my hips and still pumping till he was drained every bit of cum inside me.

He removed his flaccid dick out and sat on the chair to catch a breath and I lay on the treatment chair.

"Doc… I hope you haven't finished cause' I am not done with that dick of yours."

He just smiled and said, "Honey I'm still not done with that tight pussy of yours, why don't you come over and give me a clean up."

I knelt in front of him and licked his oozing cum wipping it clean with my tongue while holding his dick. I could feel it getting harder. Time for round two. We both stood up and locked ourselves in a passionate kiss and after a minute of kissing he held my thigh up his waist and picked me to push me against the wall. He was running his tongue on my boobs and I was feeling used and was loving the feeling.

I wanted to get used more so I asked, "Can I have that dick inside me again?"

He smiled. "Craving for it? I don't get a lot of customers like you, so let me make the most of it!"

"Please doc! Fuck me like a whore, treat me like one, please doc."

I kissed him again. He raised both my legs and stuck his dick into my pussy and I wrapped my legs around, he started stroking me, when he again picked me and dropped me on his table and started to fuck me.

This time he was not soft or slow, he was rough and dirty, he kept fucking me from the top, and pounding his dick like a animal, "You like that huh? You wanna be used right?"

He was pumping my pussy, I was barely able to hold on to my orgasm and I came again, "Fuuck I'm cumming again!", I grabbed the table and was holding on to it as his thrust were becoming harder.

He removed and I positioned myself on top of him again. I needed that dick inside me and I just took it all in, I bent forward to have my arms on his chest and he was fondling my boobs and I started to fuck him again. It was my turn to fuck him and I was doing it. I was bouncing on his dick and was holding his hands to rub on my boobs, I was getting used by a sexy doctor but it felt so good. I was bouncing on his dick like a whore and he was lying there enjoying my slim body on top of him.

"Honey I think you're gonna make me cum!"

I smiled and said, "I want that cum inside me", and

suddenly he grunted and shot load after load into my pussy with pressure my head just tilted back. I loved that force inside me, he kept pumping and I felt it was never ending, the warm cum was oozing on his dick and outside my pussy. I got up he just laid on the table. I got up to sat on the treatment chair, sweat was running down my body and cum was oozing out of my pussy.

"You know doc, I have friend who likes this kind of treatment, you mind meeting her?"

He just looked at me and laughed. "If she's anything like you then I would love to meet her."

**Okay so I have some explaining to do. I know I promised like a thousand weeks ago to upload but I just now got my new computer and believe me I was just as pissed about it as you guys are. but the first thing I did was make two more chapters for each of my stories in hopes that maybe you'll forgive me. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway people, there you have it! The first chapter of my "I'm Sorry For You're Your Wait" trilogy! hope you like the chapter and the chapters to come. ~Thanks For Reading! And Waiting!~ 333**


	14. My New Boss

_Summary: Lissa gets a new job and it's better than she imagined. _

My New Boss

With my husband laid off and bills to pay I was thankful I still had my job. It was a little tough finding a decent job. I didn't possess a lot of skills. I landed an interview with a Realtor that was looking for a secretary and the day of the interview there were three other women there for the job. When I finally got to be interviewed by the owner Mr. Belikov I found him quite attractive and he seemed genuinely interested in me. We had a pleasant interview and about a week later he called and offered me the job. I was excited. With Adrian laid off we were down to our last few dollars.

My husband and I have been married 3 years. Adrian was 25 when we got married and I was 18. My name is Lissa I'm a tall blond actually taller than my husband when I wear heels. So I don't when we go out. He claims it makes him feel self-conscious. But I wear them to work. I try to dress somewhat moderately as I'm working in an office with just men.

Lately Adrian has been getting on my nerves he expects me to come home from a hard day work and fix him dinner. The house is usually a mess. And to be truthful our sex life has not improved in the years that we've been married. Adrian has always had a problem with premature ejaculation and it's a bit frustrating. I have a dildo that he doesn't know about that I have to use when he's not around to get sexual gratification. Along with his premature orgasms he doesn't penetrate deep enough. I asked him to push it deeper but his penis is on the small size. I had never been with other men so when he told me that he was normal size I believed him. But I had a chance one day at the office when everyone one was out including the owner Mr. Belikov to view a video that I knew the men had been watching in Mr. Belikov's office. It was a porno and several scenes had groups of men and woman naked. And I could see than although the men all varied in size they were all quite a bit larger than Adrian's. I got quite excited watching the video and masturbated. Then it became routine for me to watch the porno flicks whenever the chance arose. I was especially turned on by the videos of woman being submissive to the powerful men. And would use my fingers to masturbate. Then I found a video of a woman being dominated and slapped, spanked and whipped and I came over and over. My fascination grew and my desire kept me going back to the same video. It made me realize that if Mr. Belikov had that video he probably enjoyed the same thing. And I have to admit I was quite infatuated with Mr. Belikov. He was handsome and rugged looking and had a very strong looking body, and his Russian accent was so sexy! And at times I would see the way Mr. Belikov looked at me and I would get the impression that Mr. Belikov had sexual thoughts about me as well.

I was eagerly waiting the opportunity to view the video again and the chance came one day when everyone was out of the office. I was anxiously waiting for this opportunity and I had been bringing my dildo to work hoping for the chance to use it while I watched.

"Lissa tell anyone that calls that I won't be available until 2pm. Everyone else is out showing property so you'll be handling all the calls. I hope it doesn't overload you. You have my cell if you need me."

"I'll be OK Mr. Belikov I can handle it."

My intentions were to put answering machine on so not to be interrupted and put a out to lunch sign on the door and lock up for an hour to enjoy the porno flick. It was 11:30 and It was just the right time to put my plan into action. I couldn't believe the timing I was horny and frustrated from a very disappointing sexual encounter with Adrian last night when he blew his load just as he entered my pussy. We had a big fight and I told him he wasn't going in me until he got some help. That of course made him furious and he said it was normal for men to do that. Even with my limited sex experience I knew he was full of shit and told him so. I could feel myself becoming more dominant with him and he seemed to be more submissive. He finally began apologizing but I stood my ground and told him to sleep in the spare room. I have to admit I was surprised when he just lowered his head and went without a word.

I locked the front door of the office and put up the out to lunch sign and went into Mr. Belikov's office. I left the door partly opened so I could hear if anyone tried to get in. I sat in the recliner and had my skirt pulled up and my panties down. I used the remote and started the DVD about the man dominating and slapping the woman to train her. I got comfortable and started easing the dildo into my pussy and came in seconds. But I was far from satisfied. I wanted to cum as many times as possible. I decided to imitate one of the woman in the scene and do everything she did. I got excited just thinking about it. The woman in the video was sucking this man's cock after he slapped her face and made her beg for it and I did the same with my cum soaked dildo. I have to admit I enjoyed the taste of cum and it got me into the scene. My mind drifted off and I felt like I was actually in the man came in her mouth and she swallowed all but the littlest bit that was seeping down the corner of her mouth. I was so into the scene that it actually felt real to me and I came again. Then the man mounted her from behind and roughly pulled her head back by the hair as he shoved his big cock into her. I think the fact that he was a black man and the woman was white heightened my sexuality and had me visualizing Mr. Belikov and myself. And I started fantasizing about my Mr. Belikov . I was in a complete ecstasy as I came watching his big strong body deep fucking her until she screamed and came . I came with her and it felt real to me. I was in that realm of half awake and so into my fantasy that I didn't hear Mr. Belikov unlock the front door and come into the office. The only thing I recall was the feeling of a man's hands on my shoulders. Then panic gripped me I jumped and tried to get up but his strong hands held me in place.

"Don't panic Lissa just relax. It's OK just do as I say."

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and I could see it was Mr. Belikov. I couldn't move I was frozen in the spot. I had no way of explaining the situation and I was totally embarrassed. Not only had I been caught in a sexual act with a dildo but I was probably going to be fired.

"Please Mr. Belikov I'll just leave. I don't want you to even have you look at me I'm so embarrassed and ashamed."

"Don't be embarrassed or ashamed. You're just a horny slut that needs a good fucking. Isn't that right?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please I'll just go."

"Wouldn't you rather have a real cock in you and still keep your job?"

"Please Mr. Belikov, I'm married..."

"You might be married but it's obvious that your husband isn't satisfying you. You need a cock in you real bad."

Mr. Belikov bent down and started kissing me and reached down to my breasts massaging them. I still had the dildo in me and and could feel my pussy warming up. Mr. Belikov then came around in front of me and started undressing.

"You can take the dildo out now and get undressed."

I was staring at his magnificent body. Although he was probably in his fifties his body was well toned and when he pulled his briefs off His hard cock was standing erect it was long and thick and all I could think about was how it would feel in my mouth and pussy.

I wanted him and the prospect of getting the fucking I craved for versus being fired and going home to a frustrating sex life made the decision easy. Although I was a bit timid I started undressing. Mr. Belikov pulled me to him. He was tall probably about 6'2" in his bare feet. He handled me as if I was weightless and held me against his strong chest. He had me around my thighs and ass and I had my arms wrapped around his neck we were kissing passionately and His huge cock was pressing against my flesh. The tip of his cock was just touching my pussy as he held me above the floor. My wet pussy was against his abdomen and my cum juice was spreading over him. He carried me behind the leather cushioned chair that I had been sitting in and in one motion lifted me around and laid me across the back of the chair and pressed his cock head at the entrance of my pussy. I was panting with excitement and any embarrassment or shyness I had had left me.

"Tell me what you need slut."

It was the exact words from the video and again it all felt surreal and I was drifting off into a blissful state.

"Fuck me. Please give me the fucking I need."

As soon as he penetrated me I came. He started slowly inching his cock into me and withdrawing it then forcing it deeper. I was in a state of constant orgasm it seemed that my orgasms were coming with each thrust until he exploded his cum into me. He turned me around and we kissed and he carried me to the front of the chair and he sat down with me on him. Our lips were locked in a wet passionate kiss. We finally broke the kiss

"Kneel on the floor and suck my cock Lissa."

I slid down his body to the floor and held his still hard cock in my hand. His cock was soaked in a mingling of our cum and I took the head of it between my lips. This was only the second time I'd had a real cock in my mouth. I did it with Adrian once but he came before I had a chance to get it into my mouth past my lips. And I refused to suck him again. This beautiful cock was spreading my lips wide and I cautiously took more of it into my mouth. I started sliding my lips along the length trying desperately to take it deeper. My jaw was spread wide and I still didn't have all his cock. I forced myself to take more cock and I cupped his balls in one hand. His cock began to throb and twitch in my mouth and his cock head swelled even larger. I looked up at him and he came into my mouth with a force that I had not imagined. Adrian's cum would barely spurt out and in comparison this felt like it shot forcefully down my throat. I gulped and sucked not wanting to lose a drop. I kept him in my mouth and I came again. His cock never did completely get soft and I finally eased it out of my mouth.

I got up and laid across his body as he put the reclining leather chair in the reclining position. It must have been twenty minutes before we spoke.

"It's going to be so good coming to work and have a sexy slut waiting for me Lissa. You want to be a sexy slut for me, don't you?"

"I never want this to .end. This is the first time in my life that I been sexually satisfied. I'll be your sexy slut and whatever else it is you want me to be"

We eventually got cleaned up and dressed and by the time I got back to my desk there were about 25 calls on the answering machine. I was returning calls and getting everything together before the sales agents started coming back to the office.

I had finally caught up by quitting time and everyone had left except for Mr. Belikov.

"Lissa come in my office."

"Yes Mr. Belikov?"

"When we're alone or in a non business situation call me Master. You want to be my little slut girl don't you."

"Yes master."

"I want you to come in to work tomorrow looking hot."

"I don't really have too many hot outfits master."

"Find something for tomorrow and I'll take you shopping."

The next morning I got dressed in the sexiest dress I had and put on some 8-inch heels. I had no bra on under my dress and no panties. It made me feel so sexy. My lazy slob of a husband didn't even bother waking up to see me off to work as usual. When the salesmen started arriving at work I started getting a lot of extra attention. When Mr. Belikov got in he called me into his office.

"That's better much better. I like you looking hot and sexy. What I like in the mornings is a good cup of coffee and a blow job. Actually I prefer the later first. Do you still have your dildo with you?"

"Yes master."

"Get it."

I went to my desk and unlocked the drawer and took out the dildo and brought it back into the office. Mr. Belikov spread his legs as he laid back in the easy chair and motioned me to get between his legs. I knelt between his legs and looked up at him

"I want you to give yourself a good fucking while you suck my cock."

"Yes master."

I was on the verge of cumming just thinking about using the dildo as I sucked his beautiful cock. I undid his belt and unzipped his fly and released his already hard cock. I stroked it and parted my lips and held his cock between them as I inserted my dildo in my pussy. I started sliding the dildo in and out as I took his cock deeper. I looked up at him and could see his eyes glazing over as we stared in my eyes and I came. I kept sucking him and he started to moan and his cock head grew in my mouth and we both came. I drank all his cum and kept gently sucking until he was completely empty.

"Good girl, get my coffee."

I got up to go

"Suck that dildo clean before you leave."

I stood in front of him and took my cum soaked dildo into my mouth

"Slide your dress off your shoulders and play with your tits as you suck it."

"Yes master"

I sucked the dildo clean and played with my tits until I came as Mr. Belikov watched me and slowly stroked his hard cock

"You're going to get a good fucking very shortly for being suck a sexy slut for master."

I brought Mr. Belikov his coffee and went to desk to do some paperwork and I could hear Mr. Belikov making calls from his office. After about an hour after all the salesmen had gone he called me into his office.

"Lock the front door and get your slut ass back in here."

I loved being called slut by him and my nipples got hard as stood before him

"What's my slut need?"

"I need your cock in me master."

"Leave your heels on and take off your dress."

I stood naked in front of him and he got up and undressed

"Show master how bad you need cock slut girl."

I knelt in front of him and begged for a fucking and took his cock into my mouth sucking it deep as I cupped his balls.

"Fuck me master let me be your slut girl."

"Get over the back of the chair slut."

I leaned over the back of the leather recliner as Mr. Belikov started rubbing his cock between my legs teasing my pussy with the tip of his hard cock. He slid it into me as he held me by the hair and I came immediately.

"I love it when my little slut cums over and over for me."

He shoved his cock deep into me and started rhythmically fucking me.

"Would you like to have a big black cock in your mouth while you're being fucked."

"Oh god yes master. Can you arrange it?"

"Oh baby I'm going to see that my slut girl gets everything she needs."

I loved the way his cock swelled in me before he came and it was beginning to swell. I wanted to cum with him and our timing was perfect. He started thrusting harder and faster and again surprising me with the amount and force of his cum and he unloaded a giant load into me. I couldn't control myself and moaned loudly as I came with him.

It was several minutes before he withdrew from me and the cum was running down my legs.

"Sit in the chair slut and clean all that cum with your fingers and suck them clean."

I needed no encouragement, as I wanted to please him. I also sensed that he wanted me to be as sexy as possible and I performed for him. Using one hand to scoop the cum and suck my fingers and the other to play with my tits as he watched me intently. My nipples were hard and sticking out and slightly upward and I was getting close to cumming.

"Are you going to cum for me slut."

"Yes master."

Another wonderful orgasm as Dimitri watched me perform for him. This had such an erotic effect on me. That my body shook and trembled and all modesty had completely vanished. I

A

**Well there you have it ladies and gents. part 2 of my I Am So Sorry Trilogy. Please tell me what you want me to write about next, who you want me to write about next and in what sexual way they will be getting pleasure ;) ~THANKS FOR READING! AND WAITING!~ 333**


	15. The Morning After

_Summary: Christian and Rose has sex last night but how awkward will the morning after be?_

The Morning After

Rose slid the black mini skirt up her thighs, pulling it over her bottom and pulling up the zipper on the side. Without Lissa's help, she had to pick out her clothes herself, no easy task if she wanted to keep up her "cool and spicy" image. She had eventually decided on a sexy outfit she had worn the previous weekend, complete with a red corset, black skirt, and lased heels.

She put her wavy hair down, completing the outfit. She brushed a strand of bubblegum-pink hair out of her eyes. Perfect. The balls of her feet swiveled on the bathroom floor as she turned around to see how her black haired friend was doing.

Blood rose to her face at the sight. A wet towel had been draped around his neck, his body now spotlessly dry. He was leaning on his elbow against the wall of the shower, his dark eyes staring blankly at her as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. What caught her eye the most, however, was just below his waist. This was, she guessed, the first time she had ever seen him completely soft, rather impressed by his length and girth even when he wasn't erect. He was freaking huge even without his now signature hard-on. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure how he managed to fit inside her…

"Staring is impolite, y'know."

"Wh-What?"

"You were staring."

She wasn't sure that her face could turn a darker shade than it already was. "N-N-No I wasn't! I was just looking to see if you had finished toweling off! Why aren't you dressed yet, anyway?!"

A triumphant smirk stretched across his features. "There's nothing for me to wear."

"Why don't you just wear your old clothes?"

"They're all sweaty."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

He strode over to her, the smirk still plastered across his face. "How about I just stay like this, and you take that sexy little outfit off?"

Her arms crossed across her chest. "No. I'll get you some of my dad's old clothes. Hold on." She stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Christian chuckled softly to himself.

A few minutes later, Christian stood in dark blue jeans and a slightly dressy white shirt. He stared blankly down at her. They stood there for a few tense moments until Rose finally broke the awkward silence.

"What? 'Staring is impolite, y'know,'" she started in frustration, using his own words against him.

"They're too big." He held out his wrist to her. The sleeve went almost all the way down past his fingers. She leaned in for a closer look, a considerate look upon her face. "Well…how much money do you have? Maybe we could go to the mall…"

"I have enough. Let's go."

"N-Now?!"

"Yeah. Blow me in the car?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

A lot had happened in the next hour or so. A note to her parents had been quickly scrawled out and posted on the door, they had nearly run over an innocent pedestrian when Christian sped through one of many stop signs while repeatedly asking for his blow job, and Christian had insisted on stopping by a shady store with neon lights, picking up a plastic bag filled to the top with porn on the way out.

Rose now stood outside a dark changing stall in a punk clothing store. Her arms were crossed in front of her, her foot tapping on the cold floor persistently. He was taking _forever_. How long did it take to change into jeans and a t-shirt, anyway? Her arms uncrossed, letting her swing the plastic porn bag back and forth.

She quickly glanced down into it. A slight blush painted her cheeks at the sight. It _was_ kinda interesting, though…One little look probably wouldn't scar her too badly. She reached in and pulled out one of the magazines. On the front cover, a scantily clad, very tan model posed in a skimpy bikini. Her eyes were half-closed, staring seductively into the camera. Colorful words adorned the margins.

She flipped it open to a random page. In this one, a different girl sat with her legs open atop a muscular man's cock. He was nearly as big as Christian, she thought. The girl had a big, open-mouthed smile plastered on her face, her eyes looking down at the huge cock impaling her. She looked so happy to be riding him. Maybe if she and Christian…

"How does this look?" A voice from inside the changing stall interrupted her thoughts. She shoved the magazine back into the bag, only adding to the disorder of it.

"I-I might know if you came out and showed me."

"I want you to come in here and look."

"Don't be such a little kid! Just come out and show me."

"I'm not coming out, you know."

"…Fine. But only for a second, okay?"

She heard the latch on the stall release. She grabbed the handle and let herself inside, closing the door quietly behind her. Her head turned toward the older boy. A tight black t-shirt with a band logo hugged his skin, showing off a slightly muscular build usually hidden by his long sleeves. Not bad, she thought, he actually looked kinda hot. Her eyes drifted lower, wanting to see how his pants fit. A little tight, but they matched nicely with the shirt. She looked back up at his waist, only to find the source of the tightness.

The initial shock faded away faster than she thought it would, quickly turning to exasperation. "Now? Really?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yep. Come on, take off your panties." His hands were already at the seam of the new dark jeans, pulling at the button and tugging down the zipper. He grabbed his boxers and jeans at the seam and pushed them down just past his balls. He looked back up at Rose as his erection sprung out of his jeans. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

She blushed as her fingers crept up to her panties. "Well, this is just…we're in public now." Her panties began to slide slowly down her thin legs. She stepped out of them one foot at a time. She kicked them aside into a pile with Christian's, rather, her dad's, old clothes.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "It'll be fine. We're the only ones in the changing rooms, anyway." He grabbed his dick with one hand and pointed to a short, cylindrical table in the middle of the stall with the other. "Bend over that." His hand moved quickly up and down, stopping occasionally at the top to stroke the head with his thumb.

She rolled her eyes and let a slightly nervous smile spread across her face. There was no helping it when he was like this. She did as she was told, even flipping her skirt up so he could see her perfect ass and bald, wet pussy. She supported her weight on her elbows as she glanced up to see herself in the full-length mirror. Her legs spread as far apart as they could go. Her flexibility really had improved since she had started working out with Dimitri, she can open them really far now.

A muffled moan escaped her throat as she felt his monstrous dick press against her exposed hole. He pressed the head against her opening, pushing against it but not gaining entrance. He gave a shallow thrust against it and grunted in sexual frustration. His hands grabbed on to her hips hard and pulled her towards him, forcing her creamy little opening to impale his massive cock.

A loud moan escaped his lips as the head finally entered her. Every time they fucked, it got harder and harder to get inside. He pushed the rest of himself into her, savoring the way her hot, wet walls wrapped around him and squeezed him so tightly. A shudder shook his entire body when he was finally buried to the hilt in her pussy. He gave a tentative thrust into her, too overcome with pleasure to go much faster. This was definitely going to have to be a quickie.

He gave a few more shallow thrusts into her before she started grinding against him, matching his thrusts with her own. Another groan slipped past his lips at this treatment, his breath quickening and his heart beating faster. Words couldn't describe how horny he was at that moment. He thrust into her faster and harder, grabbing her hips as his dick stretched her open and filled her up. His grunts and moans filled the air around them.

Rose felt his hands slide under the front of her shirt and looked up into the full-length mirror in front of her. He had bent down over her, his head now hovering above hers, his hands sliding under her bra as his thumbs stroked her pebble-hard nipples. His big, warm hands wrapped around her breasts and played with them, molding and squishing them around in any way he could. Her vagina tightened around him and she let out a shriek as she came instantly.

He persistently pumped himself into her through her orgasm even as her hole squeezed him hard, drilling the life out of her tiny pussy. He humped away at her still contracting pussy as it squirted its juice out onto him. Her head was bowed down, her eyes squeezed shut it ecstasy, quiet moans escaping her throat. A smirk slowly grew across his face, ideas racing through his mind. "Watch us in the mirror, Rose," he purred above her, "watch me fuck your tiny little pussy."

His thrusts sped up, his hips slamming furiously into hers. Her eyes glanced up into the mirror. She could see the sadistic smirk stretched across his face, his hands squeezing her breasts under her shirt, their hips meeting and separating frantically. "You like this, don't you? You like watching me humping you. It makes you so _wet_." His words forced out more liquid from her hole.

"Unh…Christian…" She ground against him as much as she could in a desperate attempt to get more friction off of the enormous piece of meat lodged in her pussy.

"You _like_ this, don't you, you little slut? You want my cum all over your pretty little face?" His hips moved even faster into her, stroking her insides in the best ways possible.

"Oh…oh my God, yes, yes! I want it!" She thrusted hard and fast back down onto him. She needed her release more than anything else.

"Yeah…" His grip on her tits began to tighten. He was getting closer with ever thrust into her hot, young pussy. "Oh god, you feel so good! You're so tight around my dick, it's unbelievable…so good, oh yeah…oh yeah!" His dick twitched inside her, spilling out a little precum. As desperately as he wanted to cum inside her tight little pussy right then and there, he needed to hold out a little longer.

"Oh yeah…scream for me, baby! Scream my name!" She could feel him twitching wildly inside of her. Her walls tightened hard around him as he continued humping her furiously.

"I…Christian! CHRISTIAN! Ahh! Ohh…oh, yeah…oh yeah…" Her cum squirted violently onto his massive dick, coating it with her creamy juices. Her pussy clamped down hard onto him and squeezed it as hard as it could.

This was way too much for him to take. He quickly pulled himself out of her, screaming out her name, grabbing his dick and wanking it furiously as he made his way over to her face. He couldn't hold it in anymore and the first shot squirted onto the floor, instantly creating a huge puddle on the concrete as he loudly moaned his release. The second shot followed, creating another puddle on the floor, before he finally rushed over to Rose's face.

He shoved the whole head into her mouth, watching her brown eyes widen in shock as he stretched her lips open. Another shot instantly filled her mouth up. She swallowed it, loving the taste of his cum, eager for more. His huge cock was generous and gave her what she needed. She swallowed it all as fast as she could, watching Christian frantically wank off as he filled her mouth with his cum. He fired another shot into her before pulling out and firing onto her face. His spunk coated her cheek, sticking to it before slowly sliding off. Another shot hit her cute little lips, prompting her to open them up.

She eagerly did so, sticking her tongue out to catch as much as she could. He rested his huge, spasming piece of meat onto it and let it squirt out into her mouth as he moaned her name loudly, telling her how good his massive cock felt as it spurted his hot cum into her mouth. Her lips closed around it again, sucking on the head in an attempt to draw out every drop of cum it had to offer. His delicious cum slid easily down her throat. Once she had her fill, she pulled away and grabbed it herself, jacking it off hard and fast. He continued to explode onto her face until it was completely covered in his jizz.

He turned away from her, grabbing himself and tugging his dick in his hand, resting his other arm against the wall as he came into the puddle he had made earlier. He moaned loudly as his shots began slowing down. His hand kept pumping his erection even as it slowly began to wither. He turned back around to face Rose, her face still covered in his spunk. A content sigh slipped past his lips as a pleased smile stretched across his face. "So what do you think?"

She smiled back at him. "Looks good."

**There you have it folks. The last chapter to my trilogy of sorryness. Anyway hope you liked it! Tell me who you want me to write about next and who they should be sleeping with. I really do read ALL of your suggestions. ~THANKS FOR READING! AND WAITING!~ 333**


End file.
